Mi chica Vanidosa
by xXArleenXx
Summary: Bella es la chica vanidosa de el instituto , Edward el chico nuevo. A Edward le gusta Bella ¿ podrá ella cambiar? O ¿Edward cambiara por ella?
1. Chapter 1

_Sumary : Bella es la chica vanidosa de el instituto , Edward el chico nuevo. A Edward le gusta Bella ¿ podrá ella cambiar? O ¿Edward cambiara por ella?_

**EPOV**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que mi cama se empezó a mover , abri mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con Alice saltando en mi cama. rodee los ojos no entendía como podía tener tanta energía a las 7 de la mañana.

-Edward , levantate hoy es el primer dia de instituto- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Alice , dejame dormir que todavía es muy temprano- Dije mientras me escondia debajo de las sabanas.

-Eddie , mueve tu lindo trasero porfa- Dijo haciendo un puchero , siempre me convencía con ese puchero y esta no fue la excepción.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigi al baño a cepillarme los dientes y a bañarme. Al salir de el baño Alice seguía saltando en mi cama pero con una ropa diferente, en ese momento Emmet entro a mi cuarto con la boca llena de comida , rodee los ojos , típico de el.

-Vamonos no quiero llegar tarde el primer dia- Dijo Alice y nos jalo a ambos de el brazo , Alice era fuerte a pesar de su tamaño. Nos subimos en mi volvo y fuimos directo al instituto. Al llegar todos nos observaban ya que de seguro seriamos los únicos nuevos este año.

Me separe de mis hermanos para entrar a mi primera clase : literatura , me sente en la ultima fila al lado de un chico rubio.

-Hola , me llamo Jasper y tu?- Pregunto el chico.

-Edward-dije simplemente.

Y en ese instante entro un _Angel _esa era una palabra perfecta para describir a la chica que entro por la puerta de el salón , era Hermosa , tenia un pelo de color marron y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate.

-Hey Edward me escuchas- Dijo jasper a mi lado.

Lo mire confundido , no me había dado cuenta de que me había hablado estaba muy ocupado mirando a el angel de ojos chocolates.

-Perdon , dijiste algo?- pregunte.

-A quien mirabas ?–Pregunto , ignorando mi pregunta anterior.

- A nadie – Dije con el tono mas inocente que pude usar. Jasper miro hacia el frente y la comprencion se poso en su rostro.

-Bella Swan Eh?- Dijo.

-Es linda- Y eso era quedarse corto.

-Olvidala- dijo simplemente , lo mire confundido – Es típica niña de papa que solo le importa ella misma , solo sale con chicos populares –Parecia que Jasper la conocía muy bien y si a el le gustaba?

-La conoces?- pregunte aunque eso ya era obvio.

-Sip , es la mejor amiga de mi hermana , antes Bella solia ser mi mejor amiga también , pero ella cambio ya no es la misma- Me dijo

-Por que cambio ?- Senti curiosidad por esta chica.

-Rompio con su novio y de un dia para otro empezó a usar ropas mas caras y a tratar a los demás mal hasta Rosalie y a mi , no me gustaba para nada la persona en la que se convirtió y a Rosalie tampoco –Dijo el mirando hacia el frente

-Pero me dijiste que es su mejor amiga- dije

-Si , Duraron peleadas como un año , pero Rosalie la empezó a extrañar y hizo lo que podía para volver a ser amigas , como ves lo consiguió-

-Y eso te molesta?- Pregunte.

-No para nada , Rosalie sabe lo que hace , pero te lo advierto si no quieres salir herido mejor no te metas con ella- después de que dijo eso , entro el profesor.

Toda la clase me quede pensando en lo que dijo Jasper , ¿Podia ser tan mala como Jasper decía?

* * *

En la hora de el almuerzo fui a la cafeteria a comprar algo de comer , pase por la mesa de los "populares" donde se encontraba Bella , cuando senti que alguien me metio el pie y casi me caigo y todos los de la mesa empezaron a reirse incluyendo a Bella , lo deje pasar no era bueno empezar una pelea el primer dia de clase y menos con un jugador de futbol , me fui a sentar en una mesa en la que se encontraba Emmet , veia embobado la mesa en donde estaba Bella pase mi mano por su cara pero el se quedo en la misma posicion como si no estuviera ahi.

-Emmet- Lo llame.

-Es tan bella- dijo con tono soñador.

-Quien?- Pregunte.

-La chica de alla-dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

Observe a Bella - Si , es hermosa-

-Oye- me golpeo en la cabeza- Yo la vi primero-

-No no no , yo la vi primero- rebati

-Estas loco- me grito y se tranquilizo-Pense que no te gustaban las rubias-

-Rubias? , ella no es rubia Emmet- Emmet necesitaba ir a un oculista urgentemente.

-Bueno bueno bueno, yo no se de quien me hablas , pero yo estoy hablando de la rubia despampanante-Dijo el baboso de Emmet.

Por lo menos no le gustaba Bella. Jasper vino a nuestra mesa y se sento , le presente a Emmet y en ese instante vino Alice saltando -como siempre- alegremente. nos saludo y cuando vio a Jasper se paralizo y luego dijo :

-Me hiciste esperar mucho-

-Lo siento señorita-dijo Jasper besando la mano de Alice

-Estos dos si que son extraños- le susurre a Emmet , el lo unico que hizo fue asentir ya que estaba mirando a Rosalie .. otra vez.

-Emmet- llamo Alice pero no respondió – Que le pasa a Emmet?–Me pregunto.

-Esta mirando a la "Rubia despampanante"-dije rodando los ojos.

-Cual rubia?- Pregunto Jasper

-Esa- Señalo Emmet

-Ohh, Rosalie?- dijo Jasper .Con que esa era la hermana de Jasper , ahora que la veo bien se parece bastante a Jasper.

-La Conoces?- Pregunto Emmet esperanzado.

-Si , es mi hermana- La cara de Emmet Se torno a un color rojo , primera vez en mis 17 años de vida que veo a Emmet McCartney Cullen sonrojado. Alice y yo nos reimos de el sin disimularlo.

-No te preocupes Emmet no soy un hermano celoso- dijo Jasper.

-Que bueno..- Dijo Emmet aliviado-… pero yo si lo soy eh –Dijo en tono serio- Asi que cuidadito con Alice.

Jasper trago saliva ruidosamente haciéndome reir mientras Alice se sonrojaba.

El resto de el dia paso llege a casa me puse a pensar en Bella , yo no creo que sea tan mala quizás Jasper solo mañana mismo hablare con ella , nada malo puede pasar o si?.

* * *

**Mi primer fic :) Bno no es la gran cosa pero me estoy esforzando :P**

**Nose si alguien leera esto pero si le gusta dejen un review :D **

**Solo habra EPOV quizas luego agrege otros POV ´s pero no habra BPOV para que la mente de Bella sea un misterio :9**

**En el prox cap habra Interacion Ed&Be , pero nadie dijo que fuera una interacion buena :)**

**Arleen :) 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Los personajes como ya sabran no son mios :( son de la genial y magnifica Stephenie Meyer , la creadora de estos hermosos personajes .. pero no todo es malo .. la trama me pertenece :D Y no se permite copia o adaptación de esta sin mi permiso.**

**EPOV**

Me desperté temprano sin ningún duende alrededor.. eso era extraño Alice siempre andaba revoloteando por todos lados quizás este día seria tranquilo ,pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito que hizo que me dolieran los oídos , me los tape antes de que me quedara completamente sordo, Alice apareció en la habitación diciendo incoherencias.

-decia rápidamente apenas entendía algo de lo que decía

-Alice , que paso?-dije

-Como que que paso? Pues que hay nuevas carteras Louis vuitton , -dijo emocionada , rodee los ojos , Alice era un caso – Están preciosas y pues sabes que tendré que comprarme un vestido que combine porque no puedo…

Me fui a bañar dejando a Alice hablando sola ya que no me interesaba de lo que estaba hablando, desayune rápidamente para ir a la escuela, la verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso, hoy hablaría con Bella_ angel_ Swan y no sabia como empezar una conversación con ella, no es que nunca halla hablado con chicas , la verdad es que he tenido unas cuantas novias , pero Bella era diferente por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Vi a Bella en su casillero y pensé que esta era la oportunidad adecuada para hablarle pero cuando me iba a acercar me llego un mensaje al celular , lo saque para ver de quien era , era de Jacob mi amigo de la infancia , sonreí hace mucho que no sabia de el , me estaba mandando un chiste sobre chicas rubias, me reí la verdad es que era muy bueno tenia que contárselo a Emmet a el le encantara. Estaba tan entretenido leyendo el mensaje que no me fije por donde iba hasta que choque contra alguien, se le habían caído los libros asique como todo un caballero me agache para recogérselos.

-Lo siento, la verdad no me fijaba por donde iba – dije sinceramente

Cuando levante la vista , Bella Swan estaba parada de brazos cruzados esperando a que le recogiera sus libros , _Genial Edward que buen acercamiento __eres un tonto._

-Lo siento de verdad-Me disculpe de nuevo.

Ella rodo los ojos – Puedes darte prisa tengo clases sabes? – dijo molesta. Eso me molesto no era obligatorio recoger sus libros, le estaba haciendo un favor. Le pase los libros esperando a que por lo menos me diera las gracias.

-Oye , ahora tengo que pedirte que te muevas o que?-

-Puedes dar las gracias por lo menos- dije

-Por que he de hacerlo tu te metiste en mi camino, tu recoges mis libros y ahora tu te quitaras de mi vista ok?- dijo en tono engreído. La deje pasar

-Creída-susurre por lo bajo

Ella volteo con cara molesta– Que me dijiste?-

-Creída- respondí

Me miro de arriba a abajo-Pues prefiero ser creída a ser como tu-dijo y se fue a su salón

Suspire , esto de el acercamiento no va como pensaba. La verdad se veía muy bonita enojada, Te_ acaba de insultar y tu piensas que es bonita!_ -Dijo mi conciencia bufe y camine a mi próxima clase.

En el almuerzo estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que me acorde de el chiste de Jacob.

Reí-Chicos Jake me mando un chiste y pues como tu-señale a Emmet- Eres su compañero de bromas pensé que te gustaría.

-Quien es jake?- Pregunto Japer.

-Es un amigo nuestro de la infancia, es muy divertido – Explico Alice sonriente.

-Bueno , bueno quieren escucharlo?- Pregunte , todos asintieron – pues aquí va ¿Por qué las rubias se siente orgullosas de terminar un rompecabezas en 2 años?.

Emmet funcio el ceño y dijo – Pues no se –

-Por que la caja dice de 3 a 5 años- dije riendo, Jasper y Alice me acompañaron –Emmet entendiste?- le pregunte ya que no se reí a carcajadas como yo suponía que lo haria.

-Si si entendí- dijo serio.

Ahora estaba confundido y a este que le pasaba.

-Es por que Rosalie es rubia- susurro Alice. La comprensión vino a mi , claro a mi tampoco me haría gracia los chiste sobre chicas con el pelo marrón , marrón como el de _Bella_.

-Lo siento Emmet no te quise ofender- dije.

-No importa Eddie- dijo y soltó una carcajada.

_**-**_Oye como te fue con Bella?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Pues diría que me fue …_ Bien-_Dije un tanto inseguro.

-Esperen esperen esperen .. ya me perdí- dijo Emmet.

-Quien es Bella?-Esta vez fue Alice la que hablo.

-La chica mas Vanidosa De el instituto y… quizás de el mundo-dijo jasper

Rodee los ojos – Exageras Jasper.. no es tan _mala_ , quizás es asi con quienes no conoce- trate de defenderla

Jasper dio un grito frustrado- Edward ya caíste.. no puedo creer que piense que ella es "buena" al parecer no entendiste lo que significa alejarse , ya te tiene embrujado- quizás estaba embrujado pero de _amor , _sonreí como bobo.

-Ya hasta se puso baboso-dijo Emmet riendo

-Tu no puedes hablar mucho Emmet-rebatio Alice

-Pues tu tampoco duende..- Dijo Emmet

-Que no me llames duede , Oso..- Dijo Alice molesta , y se enfrascaron en una discusión nada interesante.

Camine a mi clase de biología la cual compartía con Bella, claro desearía poder sentarme a su lado pero un tal Alec ya ocupaba ese lugar, asi que me tuve que sentar al lado de Angela una chica muy timida. El profesor entro y se puso a explicarnos sobre la Anatomia de la Celula, observaba a Bella, y se estaba riendo con el tal _Alec _funci el ceño no me agradaba que hablara con el se veía como un total cretino, por lo menos a mi criterio.

-Señorita Swan y señor Vulturi piensan cerrar la boca?-dijo el profesor molesto.

-Si si si profesor – Dijo el niñito ese

-Señor Vulturi, cambie con el señor Cullen-dijo el profesor-Ahora-

No podía creerlo de entre tantas personas el profesor me elegia a mi para que me sentara al lado de Bella Swan _–bueno por lo menos tendras mas interacion con el "angel" Swan-_ dijo mi conciencia. Me para ir a mi _nuevo_ asiento espero que esta vez me valla mejor que la anterior.

* * *

**Hey aki les traigo nuevo cap**

**:O No pense que a alguien le gustaria mi historia **, **por eso quiero agradecer por los reviews , Alert y fav _Thanks :D_**

**Bno en este cap hubo un poco de interacion Ed&Be pero no se preocupen habra mas en el proximo cap , ellos iran poco a poco . y como ven Jacob No es el malo de la historia , en realidad no habra malos solo personas que se interpongan entre ellos pero no son malos :P**

**Bno espero que me digan que les parecio el cap , si les gusto o no. **

**Arleen :) ·_·**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes como ya sabran no son mios :( son de la genial y magnifica Stephenie Meyer , la creadora de estos hermosos personajes .. pero no todo es malo .. la trama me pertenece :D Y no se permite copia o adaptación de esta sin mi permiso.**

**EPOV**

Me sente en mi nuevo asiento al lado de Bella.

-Y este es un cambio definitivo-Dijo el profesor serio.

-Pero profesor , no me puede poner al lado de este- Dijo despectivamente , rodee los ojos.

-Claro que puedo , soy el profesor y puedo hacer lo que quiera me escucho?-El profesor se oia molesto , Bella asintió de mala gana.

Me puse a observar a Bella ,ahora podía verla mejor , su rostro se veía pacifico mientras jugaba con su pelo, era una imagen hermosa ,quería grabar esa imangen en mi cerebro para siempre,suspire me quede un tiempo observándola hasta que Bella cogió un pedazo de papel y escribió algo en el , y me emocione podría ser que Bella no me odiara como yo pensaba me paso el papel y lei su contenido.

_-Se que soy bonita,pero no me tienes que mirar todo el rato-_

Escribi una GRAN mentira.

_-no creas, ni tan bonita eres._

Ella escribió –_ estas ciego pero si soy la mas bonita de el instituto-_rei bajito , tenia razón pero no le diría eso.

_-La verdad es que tanya es mas bonita que tu- _ella abrió la boca sorprendida y yo quise reir a carcajadas pero recordé que estábamos en clase.

_-Ademas de idiota , tienes mal gusto-_Parecia ofendida quizás nunca nadie le había dicho que no era hermosa , le iba a responder cuando el profesor interrumpió lo que iba a escribir.

-Antes de irse , lleven esto a sus casas es una practica que valdra 10 puntos acerca de lo que hablamos el dia de hoy-

Me sorprendi no me había dado cuenta que la clase había terminado , ahora como llenaría esta practica no había prestado antencion a nada de lo que había dicho el salimos agarre a Bella de la mano y ella volteo molesta , al parecer si le había molestado mi comentario sobre tanya.

-Que quieres?-dijo

-hmm .. quería disculparme por lo anterior , no te quería ofender-dije sinceramente

-La verdad es que no me importa tu opinion-dijo

-No?-pregunte en todo divertido

-No , puedes decir lo que quieras me da igual-dijo , pero sabia muy bien que le había afectado lo que habia dicho.

-La verdad lo siento , eres bonita de eso no hay duda-ella sonrio arrogante-pero… no eres mas bonita que Tanya.- su exprecion cambio a la de disgusto, solte una carcajada abiertamente mientras ella se marchaba , no se como ella pudo creer que realmente pienso que Tanya es mas bonita que ella , apenas he visto a Tanya.

-Bella –grite al acordarme de algo , ella volteo

-Ahora que?-pregunto cansada

-No , no hemos presentado-ella bufo y dijo-la verdad no me interesa

-Me llamo Edward –dije como quiera y le tendí mi mano la miro por un segundo y se fue.Y ahora que fue lo que hize mal?, quien entiende a las mujeres? Bufe y me fui a casa.

Al dia siguiente reprobé la prueba de biología y sorprendentemente Bella había sacado un 10 , se notaba que debajo de esa facheta de chica hueca había un gran cerebro hasta era mas inteligente que yo habían pasado dos semanas desde que inicie el instituto , con Bella no había avanzado pero tampoco había retrocedido, se la pasaba el dia o con rosalie o con el estúpido de Alec , asi que no podía hacer ningún y Rosalie estaban saliendo , todavía no eran novios oficiales pero algo es algo , el por lo menos le puedo pedir una cita no como yo ; Alice y Jasper eran otro caso los dos parecían muy timidos como para decir lo que sienten y pues Emmet estaba muy contento de que su hermanita no tuviera novio, la verdad es que a mi no me importaba mucho si Alice salía con Jasper , el era un buen chico.

Estaba en mi casa conectado en mi msn cuando jake me hablo.

-Hey , hermano cuanto tiempo!-

- Lo que pasa es que nunca pasas a visitar por aquí , Alice te extraña.-

-Esa duende.. dile que yo tambien la extraño y Emmet como esta? Les gusto el chiste que envie la otra vez –

-Pues emm esta bien , pero la verdad no le agrado mucho el chiste que mandaste-

-Y pq?-

-Pues esta enamorado de una rubia-

- :O , NO ME DIGAS EL OSO EMMET ENAMORADO?-

-Si aunque no lo creas-

-Woow q bien q me lo dijiste , para cuando valla no decir ningún chiste de rubia , aunque tenia unos cuantos mas pero mejor me los reservo no quiero problemas con Emmet :P-

-Hahah mejor guárdatelos para ti , pero cuando vendrás?-

-La próxima semana , me pasare por la push y quizás pase un rato por su casa-

-Eso será genial-

-si , lo será...-

* * *

**Bno aki les dejo el 3 cap la vdd esq esta corto , pero si ponia la llegada de jake y mas interacion -_ De la buena esta vez :p - _Ed&Be seria demasiado largo asiq lo corte aki**

**ya viene jake! en el proximo cap y como ya dije habra interacion buena entre estos dos**

**Espero q les haya gustado el cap aunque este cortito y como dije antes grax a todos por su apoyo :D**

**Diganme q les parecio! con un pequeño review**

**_"Arleen :)_** "


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:La historia es mia , personajes no , son de meyer _THE END._**

**EPOV**

A la semana siguiente en el almuerzo vi algo que me sorprendió Alice estaba hablando con Bella, algo extraño era que Bella parecía feliz de hablar con ella. ¿Desde cuando Alice y Bella son amigas? Y ¿Por qué Alice no me lo había mencionado? Me sentí traicionado,quizás estaba siendo un poco melodramático, solo un poco. Pero no entendía por que mi hermana no me lo había mencionado. Camine hacia nuestra mesa y observe como se despedían Alice y Bella, la primera camino hacia nuestra mesa con una sonrisa enorme y se sentó a mi lado, la mire expectante , esperando a que me aclarara las cosas , pero no lo hizo así que pregunte.

-¿Desde cuando tu y Bella son tan amigas?

-Pues el fin de semana pasado Rose-como la llamábamos todos ahora, ella era una chica estupenda y muy simpática, había ido a cenar a casa un par de veces-me presento a Bella y pues fuimos al centro comercial y ella es súper genial, me cayo súper bien-dijo emocionada, suspire yo desearía que Bella fuera así conmigo-y pues ayer no las pasamos la noche entera hablando por teléfono es muy graciosa y simpática cuando la conoces.-GENIAL , ahora Alice se pasara el día entero hablando de lo genial que es Bella, ¿porque ella no puede ser asi conmigo?-y pues hoy..

-Sabes Jake viene esta semana a Forks-interrumpi a Alice para que no me siguiera hablando de lo simpática que podía ser Bella cuando quería. Alice chillo

- Genial- dijeron Alice y Emmet al mismo tiempo. Esperen ¿Cuándo llegaron Emmet y Japer?

-Me lo tienen que presentar-dijo jasper

-Claro que si jazzy-Dijo Alice, Jasper se sonrojo mientras Emmet Y yo nos moríamos de la risa.

* * *

En clase de biología trate de hablarle a Bella.

-Hey Bella-dije con una sonrisa.

Ella ni me miro. auch! eso dolió.

-Como estas?-dije con un poco de duda ,Suspiro exasperada.

-Que quieres Edwin?-pregunto molesta

-Me llamo Edward-

-Da igual-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno y que tal tu día?-trate hacer conversación.

-Bien-dijo-hasta que llegaste tu.-Yo creo que eso dolió mas que lo anterior.

-Yo no te entiendo-dije

-Que no entiendes?-pregunto

-Porque me tratas asi, no te he hecho nada malo-

-Mira Eduardo-rodee los ojos , parecía que lo hacia de maldad-tu a mi no me interesas, me da igual si desaparezcas algún día , es mas seria feliz si lo hicieras porque me estas empezando a hartar, yo no se por que piensas tu que algún día me interesare en ti, no seas tan iluso. Puedes decirme insensible o cualquier cosa que quieras, pero eso no cambiara nada.

Me quede en shock, como Alice podía decir que Bella era simpatica,graciosa y linda, lo de linda es cierto pero lo otro estoy seguro que es pura mentira.

-Ahora si, entendiste?-Pregunto con un tono de burla.

-Si Bella-dije con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

-Isabella para ti-dijo, yo solo pude asentir.

La clase para mi paso lenta y torturosa ,solo quería salir de ahí después de todo lo que dijo Bella, no podía creer que le desagradara tanto , no era tan horrible o si?.Al llegar a casa me tire en mi cama, no tenia ánimos para nada, que la chica de tu sueños te insultara así era una de las peores cosas que te podía pasar, que te rechazara era una cosa y otra cosa era que te dijera que seria feliz si desaparecieras. Me había pasado la tarde entera pensando en lo miserable que era, Alice había subido a decirme que la cena estaba lista pero no tenia hambre y sabia que si bajaba mi madre se daría cuenta de que me pasaba algo y empezaría a preguntar y preguntar; así que preferí quedarme encerrado en mi habitación.

Ya de seguro todos comieron, así que baje las escaleras para buscar algo de comer, ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre. Pero cuando iba bajando los últimos escalones me di cuenta de que teníamos visita, Rose y…Bella , si Bella esa misma que me insulto esta mañana como Alice se atrevía a invitarla estaba loca o que?

-Siento interrumpir- mirando a Alice y a Rose, no quería ver la cara de Bella, con solo mirarla me sentiría humillado.-Alice podemos hablar-dije mientras la jalaba de el brazo hacia la cocina

-¿Que quieres?-dijo Alice molesta

-¿Como que que quiero? , acabas de traer a Bella aquí sin siquiera avisarme.-dije también estaba molesto

-No sabia que te tenia que avisar para invitar a mis amigas-dijo

-Si se trata de Bella , si-dije

-No te entiendo, deberías estar feliz porque esta aquí- dijo

-Pues no lo estoy-dije un poco mas calmado

-¿Porque?-dijo-¿que paso?, pensé que te gustaba.

-Si me gusta pero…-suspire-Yo no a ella.

-Y eso como lo sabes?-pregunto

-Por que me lo dijo, me dijo que prefiere que desaparezca y que eso la haría feliz-dije triste al recordarlo.

-Ohh hermanito-dijo y me abrazo-lo siento tanto.

Le devolví el abrazo-no te preocupes Alice estaré bien , soy de acero-dije riendo para hacerla sentir mejor aunque ni yo me creía eso.

-Ustedes son tal para cual-dijo Alice.

-Si Alice si-dije con sarcasmo.

-Tu ya veras-dijo y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.-Por cierto , se quedaran a dormir aquí asi que no andes en bóxers –dijo esto y se fue con la chicas

Que raro yo no andaba en bóxers.. oh rayos! , si andaba en bóxers, me sonroje furiosamente, Bella me había visto en ropa interior ohh dios que vergüenza. Corrí hasta las escaleras para que no me vieran , aunque de seguro ya lo fui a cambiar rápidamente , y vi a Emmet subir las escaleras.

-No me dejan entrar a la piyamada-dijo-Y yo que traigo mi piyama de winnie de pooh-Dijo y sorbió la nariz como si hubiera estado llorando-Yo me largo- dijo mientras cerraba su puerta.

Yo era el único normal en esta familia, quizás Alice y Emmet fueron adoptados. Fui al cuarto de música a tocar un poco , una canción triste porque asi me sentia. Dure mas de una hora tocando hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba mire hacia atrás y efectivamente había alguien ahí.

* * *

**Aki el cap 4.**

**Bella ha sido muy mala con Edward , pobrecito! :( ,jake ya casi esta llegando creo q lo pondre en el proximo cap.**

**Espero q le haya gustado nos leemos en el prox cap :) **

**_Arleen :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: -**Personajes :**_**Meyer, **_**- Historia : **_**Mia , de mi propiedad :D**_

**EPOV**

-Pasa Isabella-le pareció un poco incomoda pero entro y se sento en el banquillo al lado mio.

-Yo hmm.. este-Parecia un poco nerviosa, me pregunto porque.-No hago esto a menudo… pero quería disculparme contigo-No podía creer sus palabras, me estaba pidiendo perdón a mi; y si ella no lo hacia con otras personas, por que conmigo lo hacia?

-¿P-por que? rodo los ojos y parecer le estaba costando bastante trabajo.

-Porque…fui muy grosera contigo, no debi de decirte todas esas cosas-dijo en tono bajo.

-Aunque duela es la verdad..-dije, la verdad no sabia por que me pedia perdón-yo soy asi de insoportable-trate de sonreírle para que se sintiera mejor.

-Yo no lo creo..-dijo, esto era muy confuso ahora venia me pedia disculpas y además dice que no soy insoportable, ¿Y todo lo que me dijo esta mañana?-…asi que me perdonas?-

-Alice te obligo a hacerlo, ¿verdad?-pregunte

-¿A hacer que?-dijo confundida

-A pedirme perdón-le explique, ella funcio el ceño.

-No, claro que no, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pido disculpas sinceramente y tu vienes a creer que tu hermana me obligo a hacerlo-dijo molesta-ademas ¿Por que a Alice le importaría que este bien contigo?-

-Supongo que no le importaría-menti.

-Yo me largo-dijo furiosa.

-No, por favor-suplique-Quedate Isabella-

-Dime Bella, detesto Isabella-

Rei ante su comentario-Isabella es muy Bonito- dije

-Es tan anticuado y tonto-dijo mientras arrugaba su nariz, me parecio tan tierno y lindo _como toda ella_

_-_A mi no me parece asi , me parece nombre para princesa-dije sonriendole torcidamente.

Ella se sonrojo.. solo un poco y dijo-Yo no soy una princesa-

-Si, reina te quedaria mejor-dije bromeando, ella rio y me golpeo jugetonamente en el hombro.

-Auch Bella eso dolio- dije exageradamente , ella rodo los ojos.

-Me gustaria escucharte tocar-pidio

-Sus deseos son ordenes, reina Isabella.

Empeze a tocar una nana inspirada en ella,de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y sonreía al verla tan clamada, sin ningún rastro de molestia o frustración , el dia empezó muy mal, pero al parecer todo a dado un giro de 180 grados, nunca pensé que Bella estaría en mi casa, en mi cuarto de música escuchándome tocar, y lo que menos creía era que estaba conmigo,acabe de tocar la nana y la mire al rostro se veía hermosa, como siempre.

-Es hermosa-dijo.

No tanto como tu, quize decirle pero no tuve el valor suficiente asi que solo asentí.me quede embobado mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, tenia ganas de acariciar su mejilla pero me contuve no quería que Bella se molestara conmigo , me ha costado llegar hasta aca sin que me golpeara, me rei de eso.

-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto con una sonrisa_.Simplemente hermosa._

-Nada nada-dije con una sonrisa.

No se como ni porque pero me estaba acercando a Bella, sus ojos y los mios estaban conectados hasta que ella se aparto rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación quede en shock, ¿Que había pasado? , estaba a punto de besar a Bella y a ella pareció no importarle solo hasta que se aparto.

Camine hasta mi habitación y me acoste en la cama, estaba realmente confundido primero me pide perdón , me trato bien, sin peleas ni nada y… lo mas importante ¿Ella quería ese beso tanto como yo o era mi imaginacion? , me dormi sintiendo esperanza.. quizás solo quizás a Bella no le caiga tan mal y quizas con un poco de esfuerzo podria enamorarse de mi_ ¿se vale soñar no?_

* * *

Al dia siguiente desperté con una sonrisa , al parecer las chicas se habían ido mas temprano por que cuando baje solo se encontraba Emmet atragantandoce un pedazo de pan. Llege al instituto y la sonrisa de bobo no se me quitaba, tenia muchas esperanzas después de lo que había pasado ayer. llege a mi primera clase , Bella se encontraba hablando con Alec animadamente , y pues yo estando tan feliz no me molesto para nada.

-Llego mister felicidad!- dijo Jasper- se puede saber ¿Por que tan feliz?

-Pues … porque tengo las esperanzas al tope..-le conte todo lo que había pasado el dia de ayer de principio a fin.

-Espera .. espera , me estas diciendo que Bella Swan esa que esta alla-Dijo mientras apuntaba a Bella-, fue a pedirte disculpas y casi se deja besar-dijo en shock, yo solo asenti con una gran sonrisa.

-No te lo creo..-pero fue interrumpido por el profesor.

Las clases fueron pasando hasta que llego la hora de el almuerzo, Alice hablaba de lo maravilloso que se lo pasaron ella y las chicas ayer y yo no podía estar en desacuerdo con ella , fue maravilloso.

-Les tengo que decir algo..-dijo Emmet serio

-¿QUE!-Chillo la Enana, rodee los ojos le encantaban los chismes.

-Pues.. Rosalie y yo somos ..-Emmet fue interrumpido por Alice que lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo sabia! , yo lo sabia-chillo saltando- ahora solo falta Eddie.

-Me llamo Edward Alice , es Edward-dije cansado de que me llamara Eddie-.. Y Quizas no tengas que esperar mucho-susurre para mi pero Jasper me oyo y nego divertido.

Caminaba por los pasillos hacia mi próxima clase.. Biologia, la cual compartía con Bella por eso estaba tan nervioso,cuando entre me sente en mi asiento.

-Hola Bella-dije alegremente.

Ella simplemente me ignoro la clase acabar la clase fui corriendo hacia donde ella, pero no la encontraba fui hacia el parqueo y hay estaba caminando hacia su coche, corri mas rápido hasta que la alcanze.

-Bella , tenemos que hablar-dije con la respiración agitada.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo seriamente.

-Pe-pero ayer estábamos bien, podemos llevarnos bien si quieres..-dije

-Pues, yo no quiero-

-Realmente no te entiendo, primero me insultas luego me pides perdón , me tratas bien y ahora me ignoras-explique frustrado.

-Hay mejor cállate Edward- esta chica tenia problemas con los cambios de humor, por lo menos ya se sabe mi nombre.

-Vamos Bella , dame una oportunidad para ser amigos, por favor es lo único que te pido.

-Andar rogando por ahí es malo Edward-

Me sonroje-Es solo.. que eres importante Bella, Yo pense que con lo que habia pasado ayer podiamos ser amigos.-

-Mira Edward yo se que soy importante y no es lo de menos por que soy tan linda y genial-Bella estaba empezando a divagar-..y se que en este pueblucho me toman muy en cuenta y todo pero no puedes andar por ahi ..-Iba a seguir su explicación-o mejor dicho divagacion- pero fue interrumpida por un ruido de motor.

-Ohh dios!-Exclamo Bella , arreglándose el pelo y mordiendose el labio, mientras que el chico de la moto se bajaba y se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Jake!-Exclame

* * *

**Bno aki el cap 5! jake ha llegado :O , Y Pues nose ustedes pero me encanto ese pequeño momento Ed&Be... Bella mostro otro lado.. dandole esperanzas a Edward pero esta chica es un poco indecisa .. nunca se sabe que pasara con ella**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado el cap y en verdad agradezco su apoyo e esto , grax a todos los que me agregaron a fav y alerta y a los pocos reviews que tengo.. pero no me quejoo :D**

**Adiositoooo Arleen se despide!**

**_- Arleen :) -_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Como ya sabrán los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y por si no saben esta historia es MIA así que no se permite su copia o adaptación si mii permiso :) .**

-¿Jake!- Exclame

El se quito la chaqueta de cuero y escuche un suspiro proveniente de Bella, genial ahora a Bella le gusta Jake , yo nunca seria como el , el era así como "el chico malo" que andaba en moto, nunca así sus deberes, se escapaba de la escuela, ese tipo de cosas .. que yo nunca haría.

-Hey, hermano-dijo dándome la mano.

-Jacob – dije con falsa emocióm , no es que no me agradaba que Jacob estuviera aquí , lo que no me agradaba era que a _mi_ Bella le gustara.-Pense que cuando dijiste " los voy a visitar" seria en mi casa, no aquí en el instituto-

-Si , lo que pasa es que estaba haciéndole algunos arreglos a mi _bebe-_Dijo palmeando su moto-Y pues termine antes de lo que pensaba y me dije por que no visitar a los Cullen ahora y como sales tan tarde de la escuela decidí venir acá, ¿a que soy buen amigo?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si , eres genial-susurre para mi mismo con un toque de sarcasmo. Bella carraspeo para que le dieran atención, yo no recordaba que estaba ahí-No me presentaras Edward-dijo , arreglándose el pelo.

Suspire, esto era _genial-_Bella este es Jacob Black un amigo de Phoniex ; Jacob esta es Bella Swan-dije sin ánimos.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Jake tomando su mano y dejando un beso en ella, mientras ella se sonrojaba, cuantas ganas tenia de ser Jake en este momento.

Emmet llego corriendo desde el otro lado de el parqueo con los brazos abiertos-como un tonto- y era seguido por una muy emocionada Alice, una Rosalie sonriente y un Jasper tranquilo.

-Jake-dijeron Alice y Emmet cuando llegaron y le dieron un gran abrazo-cuanto tiempo – dijo Emmet.

-Estas mas alto?-pregunto Alice- y mas fuerte .. tu y tus esteroides , te dije que dejaras de consumirlos-lo reprendió en broma.

-Tu y tus locuras duende-dijo desordenándole el pelo.

-Bueno bueno-dijo la duende- te presento a Jazzy jazz- jasper solo pudo sonrojarse ante eso y le dio la mano a Jake.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el con acento sureño.

-Y esta es Rossie bonita, mi novia-dijo Emmet orgulloso.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Jake-Emmet tiene razón eres muy bonita-Emmet le gruño mientras que Rosalie le daba un beso para que se calmara.

De reojo pude ver como Bella miraba a Jacob.

-Oye Bella, unos chicos de la Push estaban planeando ir al cine y no tengo con quien ir y… me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo-dijo Jacob. Esto me sorprendió tanto o mas que a Bella, pero me sorprendió mas su respuesta.

-Si claro-dijo sonriente.

-Genial, iré a la reserva a encontrarme con ellos antes de lo de el cine, ¿me acompañas?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto-dijo

-Pues vámonos- dijo mientras se acercaba a la moto, Bella no se montaría en esa cosa ¿o si? , ella lo siguió y se MONTO en la cosa esa, mientras se ponía el en shock.

-Has montado en una antes?-pregunto jake

-No, pero me muero por hacerlo-dijo , Jacob rio y arranco la moto mientras se despedía de nosotros.

Los chicos se miraron entre si con duda en la cara.

-¿Por que a mi nunca me invitan a nada?-se quejo Emmet – yo quería ir al cine también – dijo haciendo un puchero, Jasper lo golpeo-eso no importa ahora - dijo

-Edward ¿estas bien ?- Me pregunto Alice.

-Si, estoy de maravilla – dije con puro sarcasmo.

-Te gusta Bella, ¿verdad ?-pregunto Rose , rayos había olvidado que estaba ahí,¿YA si le cuenta a Bella? , Entre en pánico- No te preocupes no le diré nada.-

Suspire mientras caminaba hacia el Volvo – Me voy a casa- dijo sin ánimos.

Al llegar a casa vi a mi madre con unas fundas en las manos, la fui a ayudar.

-¿Para que todo esto?-pregunte

-Pues Jake viene a cenar hoy,¿Que no te dijo?- me pregunto con duda.

-La verdad no creo que venga, a de estar muy ocupado-dije

-No, no creo, Jacob siempre tiene tiempo para nosotros-dijo amorosamente- no te pongas celoso de que este con otros amigos-

Suspire mi madre tenia razón en algo estaba celoso pero no de que Jacob este con otros amigos, lo que me ponía celoso era que el estaba con Bella y lo peor era que al paracer a ella le gustaba. Ayude a mi madre con lo que faltaba y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

Mi madre me llamo para bajar me di cuenta de que Jacob no venia solo, sino que trajo a Bella al parecer terminaron de ver la película y el decidió invitarla a cenar con nosotros. Me senté en la mesa, a mi lado se encontraba Alice y de el otro lado Emmet , en la cabecera se encontraba Carlisle, a su lado Esme, Jacob y Bella se encontraban al frente de mi.

-Jacob , ¿cuanto tiempo te quedas? – Pregunto mi padre.

-Solo unos días mas, mi padre no quiere que falte demasiado al instituto , pero tenia que venir a visitarlos ya que ustedes no visitan-dijo lo ultimo en broma, Emmet se rio ruidosamente.

-¿Y que te parece Forks hasta ahora?-pregunto Esme.

-Me parece-dijo y volteo hacia Bella-muy lindo. Ella se sonrojo y le sonrió.

-Buah!-Alice emitió un sonido de vomito. Y todos la miramos sorprendidos pero yo con una sonrisa en la cara, porque ese simple gesto me dijo que ella estaba de mi lado.

-¿Que pasa cariño?-Pregunto Esme preocupada-¿No te gusta la lasaña?

-No, no pasa nada mama, estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa "angelical".

-¿Y como le fue a ustedes dos en el cine ?-dijo Emmet haciéndose el ofendido porque no fue invitado.

-Nos fue muy bien , Jacob es genial-dijo Bella. Me sentí triste al escuchar eso a Bella le gustaba Jacob no yo, toda la esperanza que tenia se esfumo al oír eso.

Se formo un silencio MUY incomodo y una guerra de miradas, Alice me miraba a mi con cara de pena formando un puchero, yo miraba a Bella intensamente mientras que ella miraba a Jacob con una sonrisa y Jacob … Jacob miraba su comida al igual que Emmet y mis padres nos miraban a todos con una mueca extraña en sus caras.

* * *

**Bno aki en 6 cap , La vdd estaba planeando desde el viernes hacer este capi pero no tenia muchos animos, tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza asi q lo unico q tengo q hacer es escribirla pero no tenia ganas :S, pero cuando vi que alguien agrego la historia a story alert pues me dio animos de escribir el cap :)**

**Espero aunq sea un pequeñito review :P dejenme saber q piensan.**

**llego jacob a dañar las esperanzas de edward :( , pobresito sufre mucho por Bella ; quisiera ayudarlo pero no puedo :P , el tiene q arreglarselas solo**

**Bueh! yo me voyyy!**

**_Arleen :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer , la Historia es mía y todo lo que pasa viene de mi vaga imaginación :)**

**EPOV**

La cena fue horrible, por lo menos para mí, para Bella y Jacob de seguro seria la mejor cena que han tenido. Después de que acabo mi tortura le dije a Bella que yo la podía llevar a su casa pero me dijo:

-No gracias Edward, Jacob me llevara-sonrió

-Esta bien-dije en el porche de la casa-Adiós-y vi como se alejaban en la moto, entre a la casa y ahí se encontraban Emmet y Alice que me miraban con cara de pura pena. Suspire exasperado, ya sabia lo que venia.

-Edward ya tenemos un plan contra Jake-dijo la duende contenta.

-Si, y veras como Bella cae a tus pies-dijo Emm

Suspire-Chicos, acéptenlo a Bella le gusta Jacob no yo… y nunca le gustare haga lo que haga, no soy la clase de tipo que le gusta-trate de explicarles.

-Hermano, eres un Cullen nadie se nos resiste, puede que seas un poco raro, pero al fin y al cabo tienes sangre Cullen-Explico Emmet su "inteligente" teoría.

-Además Jacob se ira pronto tendrás todo un año escolar y mas para conquistarla-dijo Alice.

-No quiero perder mi tiempo en algo que nunca pasara, Alice-

-No puedes rendirte tan fácil-Rebatió Emmet

-Ya es tarde, ya me rendí-dije y me fui a mi habitación.

¿Por que? ¿Por qué no le podía gustar a Bella? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Jacob? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ella?

_-Si no quieres salir herido mejor no te metas con ella-_

Debí de hacerle caso a Jasper desde un principio, me hubiera ahorrado el dolor que siento ahora, todo lo que Bella hacia era herirme poco a poco y yo la seguía como un masoquista. Fui un tonto al creer que algún día ella se enamoraría de mi… soy un tonto.

* * *

Al despertar todo esta tranquilo, baje a desayunar y ahí estaban Emmet y Alice.

-Buenos días-salude sin ánimos.

No recibí respuesta, suspire ahora ellos me ignoraban este día seria uno de los mejores-sarcasmo, sarcasmo y mas sarcasmo-. fuimos en mi auto y nadie dijo ni una solo palabra, era de lo mas extraño que las personas que mas hablaban de la familia estuvieran tan callados, al parecer estaban muy molestos conmigo, ¿Pero que podía hacer yo? No tenia la culpa de que ellos vivieran en una fantasía, donde Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Me fui a mi primera clase, literatura. Ahí estaba Bella sonriente tan sonriente que cuando pase por su lado me saludo con la mano. Suspire sabiendo que no era yo la que la hacia así de feliz. Trate de sonreírle pero me salió una mueca extraña en vez de una sonrisa. Me fui a sentar a mi asiento y allí se encontraba Jasper leyendo un libro sobre la guerra civil.

-Hola-dije

-Hey-Me miro extrañado-¿Qué paso con el Míster Felicidad de ayer?

-Desapareció-

-Eso veo pero ¿por que?-dijo mientras la comprensión se poso rostro-.. fue Jacob ¿verdad?

-Si, Jacob es genial y es uno de mis mejores amigos no puedo estar molesto con el, simplemente me di cuenta de que yo no soy para Bella, tu tenias razón no soy la clase de chico que le gusta, no soy popular ni un chico malo y nunca lo seré, no soy de las personas que se la pasan hablando de uno mismo o que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás.

-Se nota lo mucho que te gusta-dijo Jasper triste.

-Si , es lo peor… pero no te sientas mal por mi, tu me lo advertiste y yo no te hize caso, merezco sufrir por ella-

-No seas tan pesimista, haz llegado lejos yo nunca pensé que Bella le pediría perdón a alguien, y lo hizo contigo, la gente pide perdón porque considera a la otra persona importante-dijo y en toda la clase analice lo que había dicho.

Al salir de la clase, fui a mi casillero a guardar algunos libros. Alguien me toco la espalda y voltee ahí estaba Bella con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo alegre

-Hola-dije fingiendo estar feliz.

-A que no sabes ayer en el cine fue súper especial y Jake dijo que me llevaría al parque hoy-dijo con emoción-…ya que se va mañana-dijo con un tono de tristeza.

¿Por qué de todas las personas que están en el instituto Bella tiene que decirme lo bien que la paso con Jake a mi? ¿Se burlaba de mi o que?

-Espero que se la pasen Bien hoy-dije "sonriendo"

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto con el ceño funcido.

-¿A mi? No que va estoy perfectamente-dijo riendo sin humor.

-Te noto triste-su cara cambio a una de tristeza como si fuera un reflejo.

-Estoy bien de verdad, tengo que ir a clases hablamos luego ¿si?-Ella solo asintió, mientras yo me alejaba a mi próxima clase.

En el almuerzo estaban todos callados, Emmet y Alice seguían enfadados conmigo.

Suspire-Chicos… por favor, ¿Pueden dejar de ignorarme?

Alice observo mi rostro por un momento y suspiro-Estoy molesta contigo.-

-Lo se, pero yo no he hecho nada malo.-

-Claro que si, rendirte-dijo Emmet molesto.

-Tienen que ver la realidad chicos-¿Por qué les era tan difícil entender que a Bella no le gustaba?

-Tú tienes que ver la realidad-dijo Alice-Jacob se va pronto y tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad-

-Yo realmente creo que a Bella le agradas-dijo Jasper quien no había dicho ni una palabra hasta ahora.

-Vez, Jasper lo dice y el la conoce desde hace tiempo- dijo Emm.

Me vino su frase a la mente.

_La gente pide perdón porque considera a la otra persona importante._

¿Bella me consideraba importante? ¿Por que Bella me contaría lo de Jake a mi no a Rose o Alice? ¿Me tendrá confianza?¿Por que Bella se puso triste al verme asi?

Estaba bastante Confundido.

* * *

**Aki estoy subiendo capi :) hace mucho que no escribia me fui de vaca y cuando volvi tenia que ponerme al dia en el cole y ect ect pero ya estoy aki .**

**En el prox cap veremos un RosePov, veremos la mente de la querida amiga de Bella a ver si descubrimos _algo , _echaremos un vistazo a la mesa de los populares ,¿ que estaran haciendo mientras Emmet, Alice , Jasper y Edward hablaban?**

**...**

**_xXArleenXx :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Ya deben saber que los personajes no me pertenecen que son de S. Meyer pero que la historia es mía.**

**RosePov**

Estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa de "populares" aunque yo prefería estar en otra mesa - suspire- pero no podía dejar a Bella sola, hablando de Bella estaba muy extraña desde que entramos en la cafetería , esta mañana se veía muy feliz y ahora se veía como distraída.

-Bella-susurre

No hubo respuesta-Bella-volví a intentar, pero nada, seguí su mirada y estaba mirando la mesa de los Cullen ¿Pero por que?

-Bella-hable más alto.

Ella me miro confundida-¿Qué pasa Rosalie?

-Eso me pregunto yo, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-respondí

-Nada.-

-Nada-repetí enarcando una ceja.

-¿Por qué me tendría que estar pasando algo?-pregunto ella

-Porque esta mañana cuando llegaste estabas de lo mas contenta y ahora… no lo se estas como ida, triste-explique

-No me pasa nada de verdad-dijo ella

-Bella ¿Es que no confías en mi?-pregunte con un puchero que había aprendido de mi querida cuñada Alice.

-Rose enserio no me pasa nada…-fue interrumpida por su celular-un mensaje de Jake.

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunte curiosa

-Al parecer tendrá que irse hoy y no podremos ir al parque juntos-suspiro.

-Toc toc destino-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas Rose?-Dijo confundida

-No dije absolutamente nada-dije poniendo cara de niña buena

Ella rodo los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Tanya.

-Así que Bella-dijo empezando una conversación "casual".

-¿Si Tanya?-Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a que Tanya le hablara para conseguir mas popularidad de la que ya tenia.

-¿Tu y Edward?-pregunto-Ya sabes,¿son algo?

-Algo,¿como que?

-...Novios-

-¿Novios!- pregunto mi amiga sorprendida

-Si-dijo tanya

Mi amiga rompió en risas…aunque debo a agregar que no parecía una risa verdadera.

-hahaha ¿Yo y Edward?-Tanya asintió-Claro que no, ni siquiera es popular.-

-Si ya lo se, pero es muy lindo-Bella enarco una ceja-

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto sin creerlo.

-Si , ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? Es guapo y atento-Bella estaba en shock.

-Tanya tiene razón, ¿Por qué no habría de gustarle a cualquier persona? Es muy simpático.-dije yo poniéndole leña al fuego, me parecía de lo mas graciosa la situación.

-Ustedes están locas, realmente-rio y se volvió seria-¿Por qué la pregunta Tanya?

-Porque estaba pensando en conquistarlo, y pues si tienen algo o te gusta, no haría nada, no quiero tener problemas contigo Bella porque me caes muy bien.- Arpía mentirosa.-Gruñi-

Bella rodo los ojos… ella sabia que todo lo que Tanya decía era pura mentira.-No tenemos nada y mucho menos me gusta, ni siquiera somos amigos-Aclaro

-¿A no? pense que si porque los he visto justos en los pasillos.-

-Pss.. el ni siquiera me agrada-dijo, mintio la conozco bien, es mala mentirosa.

-Osea que ¿no te molesta?

-No para nada-dijo despreocupada.

-Que bueno!-dijo con demasiada emoción.-Ire ahora mismo a hablar con el-dijo caminando hacia la mesa de los Cullen

-Tanya no puede hablar mas estupideces-dije pero Bella no me prestaba atención, su mirada estaba clavada en la mesa de los Cullen pero ahora su mirada no era de tristeza estaba molesta muy molesta, no la había visto tan molesta desde la _otra vez_.

-¿Bella?-pregunte-Bella!

-¿Qué!-Grito molesta, la mire extrañada-Lo siento Rose es que… estoy.. Estresada.

-Estresada…-dije-si claro-agregue para mi misma

-¿Tanya con Cullen?-Pregunto Alec- Que gusto tiene Tanya… sin ofender a tu cuñado Rosalie.-Rode los ojos no podía ser mas estúpido, creo que el debería de salir con Tanya los dos son unos completos imbéciles.

-Cállate Alec-Dijo Bella sin apartar la vista de los Cullen.

-¿Que?, es la verdad-dijo burlón-alguien tan hermosa como Tanya no puede salir con alguien con ese.-Lo fulmine con la mirada "ese" de quien hablaba era el hermano de mi novio y futuro novio de Bella, mi ultimo pensamiento me saco una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no entiendes la palabra cállate?-pregunto Bella mas molesta (si eso era posible)

-Ya, ya me callo, cálmate fiera-dijo con su estúpida sonrisa burlona.

Bella suspiro exasperada-Eres un idiota-dijo y se fue de la cafetería

-¿Esta en sus días o que?-pregunto Alec. Tenia una ganas enormes de darle un golpe en su "hermosa" cara, respira Rose respira_. Un golpecito no le hará TANTO daño_, no, no podía golpearlo aunque es lo que mas deseo en este momento. Me pare y seguí a Bella, quería saber la razón por la cual de repente se puso tan molesta.

Solo tenia una palabra para describir a Alec : Imbécil

* * *

**Bno aki el RosePOV espero que les halla gustado, pudimos ver a Bella desde otro punto de vista.**

**¿Por que creen q Bella esta tan molesta? yo se porque :) :P**

**Bno no tengo mcho tiempo para divagar asi q me despido!**

**_-xXArleenXx- :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Los personajes como ya sabrán no son míos :( son de la genial y magnifica Stephenie Meyer , la creadora de estos hermosos personajes .. Pero no todo es malo .. La trama me pertenece :D Y no se permite copia o adaptación de esta sin mi permiso.**

**EPOV**

Suspire, tenia demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza. Tanya se acercaba a nuestra mesa con una sonrisa.

-Hola-saludo al llegar. Todos teníamos una cara confundida, no era algo común que Tanya viniera a nuestra mesa y menos para hablar, algo debía de querer.

-Hola-dije yo ya que al parecer nadie iba a responder su saludo. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-¿Como están?-pregunto amablemente. Nadie respondió, solo se quedaban mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro. Carraspeé para que dejaran de mirarla así, era de mala educación.

-Bien-dijeron todos a la vez.- ¿y tu?-pregunte yo, a mis amigos se le había olvidado que era la educación.-

-Yo estoy muy bien, Gracias por preguntar Edward-

-No hay de que.-Esme si que estaría orgullosa de mí.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-pregunto.-No-dijo Emmet. Lo mire mal, estaba siendo poco caballeroso.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-pregunto con falsa tristeza.

-Porque estamos teniendo una platica familiar-respondió Alice.

-Jasper, no es de su familia-dijo Tanya molesta.

-Es mi cuñado-dijo Emmet, Alice solo pudo sonrojarse al igual que Jasper, me reí de ellos.-

-Edward-dijo en tono meloso-¿podría sentarme con ustedes?-Trague saliva, no quería ser maleducado pero el tema que estábamos hablando era muy importante para mi.

-Tanya estamos hablando de algo importante, ¿podrías venir luego?-intervino Jasper, le agradecí con la mirada ya que no sabia que decirle.

-Pero tengo que hablar con Edward-su queja fue interrumpida por la campana. Todos se pararon incluyéndome. Me despedí de Tanya y me fui con ellos.

-¿Qué querrá Tanya?-Les pregunte.

-¿Quien sabe?-Dijo Jasper mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Yo creo que le gustas-Dijo Emm

-Yo creo que es una tonta-Dijo Alice un poco molesta.

-Bueno sea lo que se no interesa ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?-pregunte sabiendo que tramaban algo. Alice sonrió mientras daba saltitos.

-Hoy haremos noche de películas en casa-Dijo Alice emocionada- vendrán Rose, Jazz y por supuesto mi cuñada Bella.-Rodee los ojos

-Algo fallo en tu pequeño plan.-Dije

-Mis planes son prefectos nada puede fallar.-dijo indignada-¿Qué fallo según tu?

-Bella tiene una cita hoy con Jake.-dije simplemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto curiosa.-Ella me dijo.- Respondí.

-Bueno, eso complica las cosas-dijo pensativa.-Pero no pierdes nada con preguntarle.-

Suspire.-Esta bien le preguntare, ya me tengo que ir a clases.-

-Alguien emocionado por ir a Biologia-se Burlo Emmet. Lo ignore y seguí caminando.

Al llegar a Biología vi a Bella sentada en su asiento de siempre. Bella parecía echar humos, estaba muy molesta. Me senté a su lado y la salude alegremente, ya tenia esperanzas lo cual me ponía muy contento.

-Hola-dije. Ella me miro con expresión de puro fastidio.- ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunte preocupado.

-¿Sufres de bipolaridad o que?-pregunto molesta

-Yo no, ¿tu si?-pregunte con humor, pero ella solo me miro mas molesta.

-Ya entiendo.-dijo, yo en cambio no entendía nada.- Tanya te alegro el día, ¿a que si?-

La mire confundido, ¿De que estaba hablando?, no entendía nada.- ¿De que hablas Bella?-pregunte.

-¿No sabes de que hablo?, me explico esta mañana cuando te vi en el pasillo estabas triste, desde que Tanya fue a hablarte en la cafetería te pusiste de lo mas alegre, ¿ahora sabes de que hablo?

Bella pensaba que esta feliz de que Tanya me hablara, estaba muy equivocada yo estaría mas feliz si Tanya no hubiera ido a hablarme.

-¿Estas molesta por eso?-pregunte esperanzado quizás solo quizás Bella estaba celosa.

-No-dijo simplemente, mientras se concentraba en la clase.

Al salir de clases, la alcance y me puse a su lado.-¿Qué?-pregunto

-Nada-dije con una sonrisa.-¿Me dirás por que estas tan molesta?

-Tanya es una idiota, eso es todo-

-¿No será que estas celosa?-pregunte con una gran sonrisa. Ella me miro enarcando una ceja.

-Si Claro me muero de celos-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Es normal que tengas celos-la moleste.

-Como quieras Cullen-dijo rodando sus bellos ojos. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a su coche, ella se detuvo y me miro.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo mientras abría la puerta, recordé lo de esta noche.

-Bella-Ella volteo-¿Iras con Jake al parque hoy?-no sabia por que pregunte ya sabia la respuesta.

-No-dijo, abrí los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte.

-Tiene que irse antes y no podremos salir-dijo con un tono normal.

-Ya veo, este…Alice hará una especie de piyamada hoy en casa, ya sabes ver películas y eso, y pues me preguntaba si querías ir-Dije un poco nervioso.

-¿Quiénes irán?-pregunto.-Pues solo Jasper y Rosalie-dije-¿iras?

-Esta bien, ¿A que hora?-

-A las 8 esta bien-dije

-Bueno, nos vemos esta noche entonces-dijo mientras volvía a abrir la puerta del carro.

-Bella.-la llame de nuevo.- ¿si?-pregunto observándome.

-hmm… y-yo…Alice me mando a comprar algunas cosas para lo de esta noche y… ya sabes no soy bueno en esas cosas de comprar-estaba tartamudeando, mi excusa era muy pero muy mala.- y Alice no me puede acompañar y… p-por eso me preguntaba si me querías acompañar al supermercado y ayudarme.-Era patético, claro que diría que no, es lo mas estúpido que se me ha ocurrido decir, debí de quedarme callado, ahora parezco un idiota

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-dijo con una sonrisa, se subió en el auto.- ¿Vienes?-pregunto

-Claro-dije mientras me subía al asiento del copiloto

* * *

**Tengo que decir que el proximo capitulo me gusta mucho :D abra un avance en la relacion Ed&Be un muy buenoo ! no puedo esperar para escribir el proximo capitulo.**

**espero q le haya gustado el cap! dejen review :)**

**_¿Que puede pasar en una noche de peliculas?¿un viaje al supermercado puedo ser interesante? _ahhh de vdd me encanta! el capitulo que viene , me encanta el gran avance :D ya mejor me callo, no quiero adelantar nada.**

**...**

**_xXArleenXx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Los personajes como ya sabrán no son míos :( son de la genial y magnifica Stephenie Meyer , la creadora de estos hermosos personajes .. Pero no todo es malo .. La trama me pertenece :D Y no se permite copia o adaptación de esta sin mi permiso.**

**EPOV**

-¿Dejaras tu carro aquí?-pregunto Bella

-Alice o Emmet lo llevaran a casa-dije encogiéndome de hombros, realmente no me importaba eso ahora, estaba con Bella y eso me hacia sonreír como un idiota.

Cuando llegamos al supermercado me pregunto-¿Sabes lo que tenemos que comprar?-

-Si Alice me dio una lista-dije mientras veía las cosas de la lista y entrabamos al supermercado

-Ok… primero un carrito ¿no?-dijo Bella. Me reí de la situación, mi primera _cita_ con Bella era en un supermercado.

-¿De que te ríes?-Me miro fingiendo molestia. Era tan linda…

-Nada, nada-dije mientras cogía el carro y la dejaba sola.

-Oye-me grito y yo me reí de ella. Me alcanzo y me golpeo en el brazo-Oye, eso dolió-me queje.

-Exagerado-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos- a ver que hay que comprar-dijo mientras me cogía la lista de las manos y se ponía al frente del carrito-Hay que comprar palomitas, papitas, helado, pizza congelada, malvaviscos… -Paro y me miro fijamente-¿Para esto necesitabas ayuda?-sabia que mi excusa era muy pero muy tonta, lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme como un tonto.

-eh… es que yo-estaba mas rojo que un tomate, ella solo sonrió y dijo-Vamos, las palomitas y los demás dulces están en este pasillo-La seguí silenciosamente, encontramos todo lo de la lista solo faltaban los refrescos y el helado. Bella trataba de alcanzar la botella de refresco pero estaba muy alto para ella, incluso para mí.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunte.-Por favor-dijo, pose mis manos sobre su cintura y la alce para que lo alcanzara.-Gracias-dijo sonrojada, yo solo pude sonreír-Busquemos el helado-dijo, parecía nerviosa.

Al llegar a la nevera donde estaban los helados le pregunte-¿Cuál es tu favorito?

-Chocolate, ¿el tuyo?-Sonreí-Igual-

-Así que compraremos chocolate, ¿Y a los demás que sabor le compramos?-pregunto

-Vainilla, a todos les gusta-Bella asintió mientras cogía los dos potes de helado.

-¿Te gustan las malteadas* de chocolate?-le pregunte

-Claro, me encantan-dijo emocionada.

-Bueno yo se hacerlas, así que podemos hacer unas esta noche-mencione

-¿De verdad?-pregunto.-Claro es muy fácil solo hay que agregarle leche y licuarla.

Ella sonrió-¿Y que mas sabes preparar?- Bueno lo único que se hacer es macarrones con queso y… malteadas-dije.

Ella rio-Wow eres un gran chef.-me reí con ella -Gracias gracias.-dije mientras sonreía torcidamente. Fuimos a pagar y nos dimos cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando estas con la chica que te gusta. Cuando estábamos en el auto se me ocurrió una idea para conocer mejor a Bella.

-¿Jugamos a las 20 preguntas?-pregunte esperanzado.

-Esta bien, empieza yo ¿De donde eres?-

-Phoenix-Ella se quedo pensativa-¿Has ido a Phoenix? -Le pregunte

-Si, mi madre vive allá, en los veranos voy a visitarla-dijo, no sabia que lo padres de Bella estuvieran divorciados, en realidad casi no sabia nada de Bella.

-¿Qué prefieres Forks o Phoenix?-me pregunto antes de que fuera capaz de formular una pregunta.

-Forks-dije sin pensarlo.- ¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Es mi turno-dije evadiendo su pregunta, no quería decirle que la razón por la que prefería Forks era por ella, ya se era un cobarde. Ella resoplo y yo sonreí, pensé bien en mi pregunta antes de hacerla.-¿Por estas aquí en Forks no en Phoenix?

Ella suspiro.-Si no quieres decírmelo esta bien.-No quería era que se sintiera obligada a responder.-No quiero molestarte-

-No, no me molesta; Mi madre se caso de nuevo y… su nuevo esposo anda viajando todo el tiempo, ella se quedaba conmigo pero lo extrañaba demasiado así que decidí venir a vivir con Charlie para que mi madre fuera libre de viajar con el.-Me quede en silencio pensando en lo que había dicho.-Ya se que dirás, la vanidosa Bella tiene un poco de corazón-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No, no iba a decir eso-dije serio.-Ya yo sabia que tenias corazón, se que puedes llegar a ser amable y buena cuando realmente lo quieres.-Bella se quedo en silencio, suspire y cambie de tema.-

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-ella me miro con una ceja alzada.-¿Qué?-pregunte con humor.

-Es una pregunta tonta-dijo

-Bueno yo quiero saber todo de ti-dije sonriéndole.

-Sabes que es mi turno ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-Cierto, pregunta-dije

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Me reí-Es una pregunta tonta-dije imitándola.

-Bueno yo quiero saber todo de ti-dijo con una sonrisa mas grande

-Azul ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Verde-dijo.- ¿Y eso por que?-pregunte

-Es mi turno Edward no trates de hacer trampa-dijo, y yo solo me puede reír.- ¿Tu libro favorito?

Y Así empezamos a preguntar sobe cosas triviales, libros favoritos, películas favoritas, autores favoritos, y me di cuenta de que tenia mucho en común con Bella lo que me hacia muy Feliz. Tuvimos que pasar por casa de Bella para ella buscar su mochila, su casa era muy bonita y pude conocer a mi_ futuro suegro_, el jefe de policía Charlie Swam, nos pusimos a ver el partido mientras Bella bajaba, al parecer le había caído bien o eso esperaba. Al llegar a mi casa ya todos se encontraban ahí, Alice nos mando a mi y a Bella a poner la Pizza a calentar.

-Duende mandona.-Susurre por lo bajo, pero al parece Bella me escucho ya que se la Pizza en la estufa y de pronto recordé que me faltaba una pregunta por hacer, que había guardado para el final.

-Bella-la llame, Ella me miro a los ojos-¿Qué?

-¿Porqué eres así?-Ella me miro molesta-no no, no te ofendas por favor, Jasper me había dicho que no eras así… solo me preguntaba ¿Porque cambiaste?-Ella pareció entenderlo.

-Jasper me odia- dijo triste

-No, el no te odia-dije

-Si , si lo hace , los trate mal a el y a Rosalie.-Dijo mirando hacia el suelo, le levante el mentón para que me mirara a los ojos.-No creo que nadie te pueda odiar-dije sinceramente.

Ella suspiro- Los trate muy mal solo por un idiota del que pensé estar enamorada.-

-No me tienes que responder si no quieres hacerlo-le asegure

-Quiero hacerlo… -dijo- Yo..

-Chicos, ¿que tanto duran? la película va a comenzar.-dijo Emmet, empujándonos a ambos hacia la sala.

* * *

**Malteada* : Batida , milkshake o como lo quieran llamar.**

**Bueno aqui el cap numero 10 :O , espero que les guste este cap al igual que a mi :D , Grax por los reviews y alertas :)**

**como pudieron ver Bella no es tan mala, como todos piensan :P**

_**xXArleenXx :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si me pertenece y no se permite copia o adaptación sin mi permiso.**

**EPOV**

¿Por que Emmet tenia que venir a interrumpir! Suspire y me fui a sentar en la sala con los demás me senté al lado de Bella. Alice había traído las palomitas y había puesto una película romántica. Las chicas suspiraban, lloraban y reían mientras los chicos se aburrían, yo en cambio estaba muy entretenido observando a Bella así que no me importaba que estuvieran dando una película de amor. Cuando la película acabo los chicos decidieron poner una película de terror, Bella se tapaba la cara cada segundo y se escondía detrás de mi hombro, sonreí con Bella a mi lado no podía dejar de sonreír.

Cuando la película acabo ya era muy tarde así que decidimos irnos a dormir, los chicos dormiríamos en el cuarto de Emmet y las chicas en el cuarto de Alice. Yo me acosté en el sofá y sin darme cuenta me dormí, escuche unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina me levante a ver que pasaba, cuando entre en la cocina me encontré a Bella con un vaso de agua.

-Perdón, ¿Te desperté?-Pregunto avergonzada

-No-mentí-¿Qué haces?

-Solo vine a beber un poco de agua-dijo-… no puedo dormir.-

-Hmm -sonreí- que tal si mejor hacemos nuestras malteadas.-dije

Ella sonrió y asintió. Sacamos el pote de helado y la leche de el refrigerador y hicimos nuestras malteadas. Bella bebió un poco y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta?-pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hmm….-hizo como si lo estuviera pensando-No esta mal.-

-Me alegro que te guste.-le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Nunca dije que me gustara, solo dije que no esta mal.-

-Pero yo se que te gusto.-dije, ella rodo los ojos.- ¿Y por que no podías dormir?-Le pregunte preocupado.

-Quería hablar contigo.-Me explico.

-¿Sobre que?-le pregunte curioso.

-Me falta responder a tu última pregunta.-

-¿Realmente quieres decirme?-pregunte no muy seguro.

Ella solo asintió.-Pues esta bien-dije muy bajito, no se si logro escucharme. Ella suspiro-¿Por donde empezar?-pregunto.

-Que tal por el principio-sugerí.

-Bien-dijo y suspiro una vez mas- Antes de mudarme a Forks solía venir de vacaciones a visitar a Charlie, en uno de esos veranos conocí a Jasper y a Rosalie ellos eran muy simpáticos y buenos conmigo, inmediatamente nos hicimos mejores amigos, cuando estaba en Phoenix los extrañaba muchísimo y ansiaba verlos de nuevo ellos eran los únicos amigos de verdad que tenia. Luego me mude a Forks, en mi primer día de escuela Jasper y Rose me acompañaron todo el día por alguna razón no le agradaba a nadie, Jasper me decía que era por ser la chica nueva, pero el tiempo paso y seguía sin agradarle a nadie, no me molestaba ya que era muy tímida. Rose y Jasper siempre estuvieron para mi y yo los defraude.-dijo lo ultimo en un tono triste.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte.

-Me enamore.-Eso ya lo sabia, Jasper me había dicho algo sobre eso.

-Un día James, el chico popular, capitán del equipo de basketball, el mas guapo de la escuela me hablo, me sorprendió que se supiera mi nombre ya que yo no era nadie, el me invito a almorzar con el fuera de la cafetería, Rose me aconsejo que no fuera que era muy extraño que de un día para otro el se interesara en mi, me moleste un poco con ella y no seguí su consejo. Los días pasaban y yo seguía viéndome con el a escondidas, a Rose ni a Jasper le agradaba la idea de que saliera con el pero como a mi me gustaba mucho trataban de aceptarlo. Esperaba que James me pidiera ser su novia, así que un día le confesé mis sentimientos por el, el me explico que no podía salir conmigo ya que no era popular pero que era lo que mas deseaba, yo me sentí mal no podía creer que nuestro único impedimento de ser novios era que yo no era popular. Asi que con la ayuda de Jessica Stanley surgió la nueva Bella, empecé a juntarme solo con los populares, a burlarme de los demás, a vestir diferente, a actuar como los populares, Al principio era solo en la escuela luego volvía la vieja Bella que amaba a sus mejores amigos pero luego no tenia tiempo para ellos y ellos empezaron a molestarse por como los trataba en la escuela. Jasper estaba molesto conmigo, mientras que Rose me extrañaba al igual que yo a ellos, pero todo mi esfuerzo valió ya que unos días después James me pidió ser su novia. Me sentía tan feliz estando alrededor de el.-

Suspiro. Puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, ella sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-¿Qué te hizo?-pregunte

-Me uso-dijo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pase mi dedo por su mejilla limpiando esa lagrima, no me gustaba verla triste.-Solo me usaba para darle celos a su ex-novia que mas me dolió fue que por su culpa perdí a mi mejores amigos, me fui a disculpar con ellos pero no me escucharon;Antes de acabar el año escolar James y Victoria se habían escapado. Me di cuenta que siendo popular a todo el mundo le agradaba y eso me gustaba, empecé a hacer nuevos amigos ya que los Hale me odiaban. eran amigos geniales pero no se comparaban con Rose y Jasper. Rose fue a disculparse conmigo por no haberme perdonado, yo le explique que todo estaba bien pero que no dejaría mi popularidad ahora, ella acepto y dijo "Todo por nuestra amistad" , Rose es la mejor amiga que alguien se podría imaginar- al decir eso comenzó a llorar- Y yo soy la peor que hay, no me merezco su amistad.-

Yo simplemente la abrase.-Yo estoy completamente seguro de que tu harías lo mismo por Rose.-dije

Ella deshizo el abrazo y me miro a los ojos con sus ojitos llorosos.- ¿Por qué no intentas cambiar ahora?-Pregunte.

-Podrías empezar con algo simple, como pedirle perdón a Jasper se nota que lo quieres mucho.-dije y ella sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada.-me dijo, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa-Gracias Edward, eres muy bueno conmigo.

-Un halago por parte de Bella, no lo puedo creer-brome

-Ha Ha- rio sarcásticamente y me golpeo el hombro-tonto-dijo mientras salía de la cocina y subía las escaleras.

Suspire, hoy había avanzado con Bella mas de lo que había hecho en 4 meses.

* * *

**Aqui el cap 11, dure un poco en subirlo pq tuve problemas con mi pc pero ya esta aqui. **

**Ya pudimos ver la historia de Bella, a ver si puede volver a ser la de antes.**

** Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D**

_**xXArleenXx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si me pertenece y no se permite copia o adaptación sin mi permiso.**

**EPOV**

Al día siguiente las chicas habían salido de compras, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos jugando videojuegos. Ya en la tarde Alice y Rose llegaron.

-¿Y Bella?-pregunte mirando a la enana.

-La fuimos a dejar a su casa, estaba cansada.-Me respondió.

-Claro, cualquier persona normal se cansaría de comprar.-Dijo Rose, Alice rodó los ojos.

-Si, Pero la enana no es normal.-Dijo Emmet mientras reía.

Jasper lo golpeo en el hombro.- ¿Qué?-pregunto Emmet- Admítelo Alice no es normal-dijo y esta vez Alice fue que lo golpeo, Rose y yo solo nos reíamos de esos tres.

-Rose-grito Emmet-Defiendeme.-Suplico haciendo un puchero

-Jasper Y Alice ya dejen a mi osito tranquilo.-dijo mientras besaba a Emmet, Jasper y Alice rodaron los ojos y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

Suspire, ahora tendría que esperar hasta mañana para ver a Bella. Me fui a dormir temprano.

A la mañana siguiente fui temprano al instituto, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Bella, llegue a literatura y me senté al lado de Jasper, Bella no había llegado.

-¿Pensando en la princesita?-Pregunto Jasper burlón. Rodé los ojos-¿Y tu pensando en la duende?-contraataque, el frunció el ceño.-A mi no me gusta tu hermana.-trato de defenderse. Me reí de su pobre intento de engañarme, el me miro molesto.

-Vamos Jasper, no soy tan tonto se nota que te gusta mucho mi hermana, todos se dan cuenta de que te gusta.-dije y el se sonrojo.- ¿Tan obvio soy?-pregunto, yo solo asentí, el suspiro miro hacia otro lado.-La verdad es que si me gusta…-dijo-…mucho.

Me miro asustado.- ¿Eso no te molesta verdad?-Pregunto con ansiedad.-No claro que no.-El suspiro. -Emmet es el celoso de la familia.-el abrió los ojos, me reí.-No te preocupes Jasper, es solo una broma, a Emmet le caes bien.-El suspiro de nuevo.

Vi entrar a Bella riéndose con Jessica Stanley, no sabia si saludarla o no, quizás no quería que nadie la viera conmigo, cuando ella me vio me dedico una sonrisa, _La mas bella_, Le sonreí de vuelta mientras ella se sentaba en la primera fila. Las clases pasaron rápido y ya era la hora de el almuerzo me senté en la mesa junto a los chicos, había algo nuevo hoy Rose estaba sentada en nuestra mesa, mire hacia la mesa de los "populares" a ver si encontraba a Bella pero no esta ahí.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-le pregunte a Rose.

-Hola Edward, yo estoy muy bien gracias.-Me respondió con sarcasmo, rodé los ojos, Rose era muy dulce pero no querrían conocerla cuando esta de malhumor. Emmet se reía a carcajadas.

-Pero ¿que paso con tu educación Edward Anthony Cullen?-dijo Alice imitando a Esme.

Suspire.-Hola chicos, ¿como están?-Pregunte, no deje que me respondieran.-Que bueno que estan bien.-dije con una sonrisa.-Ahora…¿Dónde esta Bella?-

Todos se encogieron de hombros, mire a Rose. -Mírala allá.-me señalo, Bella estaba viniendo a…¿nuestra mesa? .Cuando llego a nuestra muesa saludo con la mano, y todos le devolvieron el gesto, menos yo ya que la estaba observando con curiosidad, Alice me golpeo con su codo.-Auch,¿que pasa Alice?.-No te le quedes mirando así, es de mala educación.-susurro con una sonrisita en la cara. Me sonroje.-No me molestes Alice.-

-¿Jasper puedo hablar contigo?-Todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta y mas Jasper, yo sonreí al entender sus intenciones, _Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada. _Le iba a pedir disculpas a Jasper.

-Hmm..-Jasper esta en shock, parecía que no sabia que decir. Le di un golpe disimulado en la costilla, el me observo con sus ojos nerviosos le hice un pequeño asentimiento que nadie noto, el volteo hacia Bella y dijo un poco inseguro-Si, claro.-

-¿Me acompañas afuera?-pregunto Bella, el solo asintió y se marcharon.

-Eddie esta celoso.-se burlo Emmet.-Jasper es mi amigo, ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?-dije.

-Eres tan inmaduro Emmet.-Dijo Alice rodando los ojos.-La enana también esta celosa.-canturreo Emmet.-Osito, ya déjalos en paz.-Nos defendió Rosalie.-Pero es divertido bebe.-replico Emmet con un puchero.-No, no lo es-Negó Rosalie.-Aburridos.-dijo Emmet mientras nos sacaba la lengua.

**Jasper POV**

Bella se sentó en uno de los banco y palmeo el otro lado del banco para que me sentara, seguí sus instrucciones y me senté a su lado, mire nervioso así todos los lados, no es como le tuviera miedo a Bella, ella podía ser vanidosa pero no mala… o eso pienso, pensaba en los posibles temas de conversación que Bella querría hablar conmigo, parecía algo serio ya que también estaba nerviosa eso es lo que podía deducir ya que estaba mordiendo sus labios, eso hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, ¿Pero que podría ser?

Ella suspiro.-Yo… quería.-Suspiro de nuevo, lo que sea que me tenia que decir se le hacia muy difícil decirlo.-pedirte perdón. -abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, de todas las cosas que imagine, que me pidiera perdón era lo que menos esperaba, veía mas probable que quisiera hablar de Edward… pero pedirme perdón eso no me lo esperaba.

-Pero ¿Qué?¿Como?¿Por que?-ok… ahora si estaba en shock, quizás estaba teniendo un sueño loco y extraño, me pellizque el brazo para asegurarme, _Auch-_me queje mentalmente ,si estaba despierto.

-Jasper la verdad lo siento, no valore tu amistad y mi orgullo no dejo que me disculpara antes.- La mire con ojos tristes al recordar lo que paso, según yo no me afectaba pero la verdad es que si me afectaba y mucho.-¿Por qué lo haces ahora?-pregunte

-Se que ya es tarde, pero me arrepentí de haberlos dejado por una tontería, ustedes son mas importantes para mi que una tonta popularidad o un chico estúpido, estoy cansada de actuar como una de los "populares" quiero ser yo, te quiero de vuelta Jasper eras mi mejor amigo y quiero que lo sigas siendo.-dijo con sus ojos cristalinos. Sonreí.-Ven acá Bellita.-dije mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Bellita?-pregunto con burla.-No te burles, sabes que se me ocurrió cuando tenia solo 7 años.-dije con una sonrisa, ella se rio.-¿Eso significa que estoy perdonada Jachi?

-Claro que te perdono, Pero nunca entendí por que me llamabas Jachi.-Me queje.

-No te burles, sabes que se me ocurrió cuando tenia solo 7 años.-me repitió, yo me reí.-Bueno mi apodo tiene mas sentido.-le dije.-Pero el mío es mas original.-se defendio y me saco la lengua.-Original, si claro-me burle.-¿Recuerdas cuando llamábamos a Rosalie Rosa?-me pregunto.

Me reí a carcajadas.-No me recordaba de eso, ya tengo con que molestarla ahora.-hubo un momento de silencio en el cual me debatí si preguntarle o no.

-Oye Bella.-dije, ella me observo.-… ¿te gusta Edward?

Ella abrió los ojos, seguramente sorprendida de mi pregunta.-¿si me gusta Edward?-pregunto sorprendida, asentí. -No, claro que no, ¿De donde salió esa pregunta?-me pregunto.

-Nada solo tenia curiosidad, ¿Pero te agrada por lo menos?-pregunte

-Si, es un buen chico-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.-AA ti te gusta Alice-Afirmo. suspire-¿Tan obvio soy?-pregunte por segunda vez hoy, de seguro ya Alice sabia que me gustaba. Ella asintió-Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué no has salido con ella?-

-Porque… ¿que pasa si no le gusto?-Le pregunte con duda.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.-dijo, Ella tenia razón pero tenia miedo¿Y si me rechazaba?-¿Por qué no la invitas al baile de graduación?-Tenia que admitir que era una buena excusa para invitarla a salir, sonreí y asentí.

-Lo hare, ¿Pero no se que ponerme?-dije avergonzado, ella rio y dijo.-No te preocupes que en eso yo te ayudo.

* * *

**Aqui el cap·11, uff dure mucho en actualizar :P, la vagancia, las tareas , los examenes no me dejaban actualizar D: , Pero mañana acabo de mis examenes :D Y Sere libre! pero... no creo que pueda actualizar ya que estamos en navidad! :) y no me la pasare mucho en la pc , asi que si no vuelvo a actualizar hasta el proximo año, les deseo una Feliz Navidad! y Año nuevo :)... me encanta esta epoca :D**

**Espero que se lo pasen muy bien y que disfruten de las fiestas! **

**Y Claro espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Yo me despido!**

_**xXArleenXx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si me pertenece y no se permite copia o adaptación sin mi permiso.**

**EPOV**

La hora del almuerzo acabo y no había rastro de Bella ni de Jasper por ningún lado, fui a mi clase de biología y me senté en mi asiento, el profesor llego y empezó con su clase, pero Bella no había llegado, se escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Señorita Swan llega tarde.-le reprendió el profesor.

-Lo siento profesor.-dijo sonrojada.

El profesor suspiro.-Siéntese.-Ella asintió y se sentó a mi lado, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, cogí mi cuaderno, le arranque una hoja y escribí

_-¿Cómo te fue con Jasper?_

Le pase la hoja, ella empezó a escribir y me paso el papel.

_-Te cuento después, no quiero que el profesor se enoje mas conmigo._- sonreí y asentí.

Al final de la clase, recogí mis cosas y espere que Bella recogiera las suyas.

-Vamos.-Le dije, ella asintió y caminamos hacia el parqueo

-¿Y dime como te fue?-pregunte.

Ella suspiro.-Mal, el me odia.-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Enserio?-pregunte preocupado, no quería que ella estuviera triste, si ella estaba triste yo también lo estaba.

Ella se rio.- ¿De que te ríes?-pregunte.

-Eres tan crédulo e inocente.-dijo riéndose.-es broma, Jasper me perdono todo esta bien.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno.-dije yo aliviado, ella volvió a reírse.- ¿Y ahora que te da risa?-pregunte un poco molesto, ella se sentó en uno de los bancos que había afuera y siguió riéndose.

-Tenias que ver tu cara.-dijo sonriente, yo fruncí el ceño y seguí caminando hacia mi volvo, ella corrió y se ubico enfrente de mi.-No te molestes conmigo.-dijo como una niñita.-Por favor.-suplico haciendo un puchero, esta vez yo me reí y con un dedo toque su nariz, ella puso una cara muy tierna y me dio un manotazo, yo reí mas fuerte y volví a hacerlo.

-No.-dijo y volvió a quitar mi mano.- ¿Te molesta?-pregunte sonriente, ella asintió y volví a hacerlo, era muy divertido molestarla.

-Edward.-se quejo como una niña pequeña, reí más fuerte y volví a hacerlo pero esta vez ella empezó a picarme el pecho con su dedo y empezó a reírse, pero como todo lo bueno acaba alguien interrumpió nuestro juego.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?-Pregunto Tanya con un tono de voz que intentaba parecer inocente, yo me voltee y me puse al lado de Bella, ella cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, se notaba el desagrado que tenia hacia Tanya.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?-pregunte molesto por la interrupción.

-Yo quería preguntarte algo Eddie.-dijo Tanya, el que me llamara Eddie me irrito mas, pero tenia que ser educado, eso me enseño Esme.

-Tanya, mi nombre es Edward.-suspire.-¿Que querías preguntarme?

Tanya miro a Bella como si fuera algo desagradable, pero lo único desagradable aquí era ella.-A solas.-me dijo.

-Bella, puede quedarse, así que si quieres preguntar pregunta ahora.-dije molesto.

Ella suspiro dramáticamente.-Como quieras Eddie, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-

Observe a Bella y vi que seguía en la misma posición que antes, pero ahora se veía mas molesta. -Hmm…-Tanya podía ser desagradable pero aun así tenia sentimientos y no sabia como negar su propuesta sin hacerla sentir mal.-Yo no iré al baile. -mentí, Bella me miro por un momento, pero su mirada no tenia mas enojo, era algo como ¿orgullo?

-¿No iras al baile?-pregunto levantando una ceja. Negué con la cabeza.-Y ya nos tenemos que ir así que hablamos mañana Tanya.-Dije mientras me llevaba del brazo a Bella hacia su auto.

Ella levanto la ceja, haciéndome miles de preguntas con la mirada.-te explico luego.-dije con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba la nariz de nuevo.-Gane.-dije.-Eres un tramposo.-dijo con una sonrisa yo sonreí de vuelta y me despedí de ella.

Cuando llegue a mi volvo mis hermanos ya me estaban esperando.-

-¿Por qué duraste tanto?-pregunto la enana.

-Fui a acompañar a Bella a su auto.-Explique.

-Ay Romeo Romeo, ¿Dónde estas que no te veo?-Se burlo Emmet mientras me despeinaba el cabello, la enana rio y choco la mano de Emm.

-Ya no molesten, y suban al auto.-

En la tarde estaba buscando mis partituras de la nana de Bella pero no las encontraba por ningún lado, asi que fui a la habitación de la duende, toque y escuche un –_pase-_

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Alice recostada en su cama hablando por teléfono, iba a hablar pero ella me hizo señas para que me callara.

-Si, ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy?-pregunto la enana.-Ya le he avisado a Rosalie.-si Alice no hablaba con Rosalie, de seguro hablaba con Bella.-No empieces Bella.-si, era Bella. La duende rio.-Espera Bella, que mi hermano ha entrado a mi cuarto.-Hubo una pausa.-No, Edward.-hubo otra pausa, ¿Que estarán hablando de mi? -Ok.-dijo Alice mientras se quitaba el teléfono de el oído.-Bella te manda saludos.-me dijo, y no pude detener mi sonrisa.- ¿Y dime que necesitabas?- me pregunto la duende con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo olvide.-dije.-¿me dejas hablar con Bella?

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y me abrazo.-Pero claro.-dijo mientras me daba el teléfono y salía de su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte.-De seguro quieres un poco de privacidad, además tengo que ir a donde Rosalie.-me explico la duende y desapareció por el pasillo, cerré la puerta y me puse el teléfono en el oído.

-Hola Bella.-la salude un poco nervioso.

_-¿Edward?-_pregunto.

-Si.-_Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas?-_

-Bien ¿Y tu?-_Bien, supongo que ahora me explicaras que fue lo que paso hoy en el parqueo._

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte, pensando que realmente se había molestado conmigo por lo del juego.

_-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? A que mas, a lo de Tanya._

-No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres que te explique?-

-_Quiero que me expliques por que no aceptaste ir al baile con ella, y no me vengas con que no vas a ir al baile se que fue una simple excusa.-_

-Bueno, es que Tanya no me gusta.-dije mientras me acostaba en la cama de la enana.-

_-Tanya no me gusta-dijo imitándome.-La verdad es que Tanya es mas bonita que tu-._me reí, Bella aun recordaba las palabras que le dije el segundo día de clases, al parecer si la había ofendido.

-Bella, estaba bromeando cuando dije eso, tu eres la mas bonita.-dije serio.-solo lo dije porque no quería que te creyeras la gran cosa.-

_-Si claro.-dijo sarcásticamente_

Yo me reí.-Enserio Bella, tú eres la chica mas linda que he visto.-

_-No me halagues tanto Edward que después me la creeré la gran cosa.-dijo en broma_

Me reí, estaba pasándola muy bien hablando con Bella.-¿Y tu con quien iras al baile?

Ella suspiro.-_no lo se.-_

-¿Cómo que no sabes? De seguro tienes una fila de admiradores esperando que los acompañes al baile.-

_-Si, eso ya lo se.-_dijo con suficiencia, me reí.-_Bueno Edward ha sido un placer hablar contigo pero me tengo que ir a cambiar que tu hermana ya casi me viene a buscar.-_

-¿Y a donde van?-

_-Yo iré a cortarme el pelo y luego iremos a comprar ropa para el baile.-_

-¿Te cortaras el pelo?-pregunte sorprendido.

_-Si.-dijo segura, pero después añadió.- ¿Que opinas tu, me lo corto o no?_

_-_A mi me gusta así como esta, pero de cualquier manera te verías bonita.-

Ella rio.-_Eres un adulador, ¿lo sabias?-_

_-_No, no lo soy, solo digo la verdad.-

_-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en el instituto-_

-Si, adiós Bella-

_-Adiós Edward.-dijo y colgó._

Suspire, hoy había sido un gran día.- pensé con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

**Feliz Año nuevo! **

**El primer cap de el año :) Espero que les haya gustado la verdad es que a mi me gusto mucho :D y no tiene que ver que yo lo haiga hecho :P , la vdd es que este cap esta muy lindo :3**

**No tengo mucho que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado y se la hayan pasado bien en las fiestas!**

**Se despide**

_**xXArleenXx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si me pertenece y no se permite copia o adaptación sin mi permiso.**

**AlicePOV**

Salí de la casa y deje a mi lindo hermanito hablando con mi futura cuñada, me subí en mi porche y Salí en busca de Rose, hoy iríamos al centro comercial con Bella, estaba tan emocionada que daba saltitos en mi asiento iríamos a comprar nuestra ropa para el baile, estaba tan emocionada tenia la esperanza de que cierto chico rubio me invitara a salir, me sonroje de mi propio pensamiento. Llegue a casa de Rose y ella entro al auto.

-Hola, cuñadita.-Dije con emoción.

-Hola Alice, ¿Lista para comprar?-Pregunto Rose, me reí ante su pregunta.

-Yo naci para comprar.-Le respondí con una sonrisa y ella murmuro algo en voz baja.

Subí la radio y grite.-Me encanta esta canción.-me pase el camino a casa de Bella cantando y de vez en cuando Rose me acompañaba. Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, tocamos el timbre y Charlie nos abrió la puerta, lo saludamos y le pregunte por Bella, el me respondio que todavía se estaba cambiando y se retiro hacia la sala, fruncí el ceño ella ya debió de estar cambiada luego un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza y sonreí ya sabia por que todavía se estaba cambiando, Rose me observo extrañada y yo solo le dedique una sonrisa.

Bella bajo las escaleras corriendo y se excuso.-Lo siento chicas, se me fue el tiempo.-

-Si hablando con mi hermanito, ¿no?-Dije alzando las cejas con diversión, un gesto que Emmet hacia mucho.

Ella rodó los ojos pero pude ver que estaba un poco sonrojada.-¿Enserio?-pregunto Rose con una sonrisa.

-Chicas que tal si hablamos de eso luego.-susurro y señalo a la sala donde se encontraba Charlie mirando la Televisión, nosotras asentimos y salimos de la casa no sin antes despedirnos de Charlie, nos subimos en el carro y nos fuimos directo al centro comercial.

-Ahora si.-dijo Rose con una sonrisita.- Bella ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Alice?

-Si.- respondió ella.-Pero no entiendo porque ponen esas sonrisas.-

-Porque eso nos hace feliz, Bellita.-dije con una gran sonrisa, mientras Rose asentía.

Bella suspiro cansada y nos dijo lentamente.-miren chicas se que ustedes quieren que pase algo entre nosotros, pero eso no pasara, solo somos amigos, ¿entienden?-

Nosotras asentimos inocentemente, Bella suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial estaba muy contenta ya que podríamos comprar muchas cosas, carteras, vestidos, zapatos, aretes, collares, pulseras, solté un grito de emoción.

-Amo el centro comercial, enserio lo amo.-dije saltando.-me casaría con el pero ya mi corazoncito tiene dueño.

Rose y Bella soltaron unas grandes carcajadas mientras me acompañaban a entrar al Hermoso centro comercial.

-Bien chicas, primero iremos al salón para que Bells pueda cortarse el cabello y luego COMPRAREMOS.-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmm… chicas.-Bella pareció dudar.-Ya no me cortare el cabello.

-¿Por que?-Pregunte con curiosidad. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pero querías ese corte desde que lo viste en esa revista.-exclamo Rose.

-Es que… creo que mi cabello ya esta bonito como esta.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros de nuevo. Rosalie alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunte curiosa. Ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. Rose y yo nos miramos mutuamente preguntándonos por que se sonrojaría por esa tonta pregunta.

-Bella ¿Por qué rayos te sonrojas?-pregunto Rose con los brazos cruzados

-Por nada.-dijo todavía sonrojada.-que tal si vamos a comprar nuestros vestidos.

-¿Qué ocultas Isabella?-le pregunte.

-No me digas Isabella, Alice.-se quejo.

-Pues dinos ¿Por que te sonrojas?- dijo Rose sin cambar su pose.

-Chicas podemos comprar lo que vamos a comprar.-se quejo Bella.-tengo que verme con Jasper luego.

-¿Con Jazzy?- pregunte. Bella asintió y añadió.-Es que tengo que ayudarlo en algo.-

Rosalie sonrió con comprensión y dijo.-Bueno, vamos a comprar.

Yo asentí confundida, algo tramaban esas dos. La alegría volvió a mi cuando entramos en la primera tienda, salimos de ella con tres bolsas cada una y fuimos yendo a diferentes tiendas y salimos con mas y mas bolsas, luego cuando las flojas de mis amigas se cansaron de comprar, fui a casa de Rose a dejarla a ella y a Bella. Cuando llegue a casa, me encontré a mis hermanos jugando a los videojuegos, algo típico pensé mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Hey, chicos.-Los salude y ninguno de los dos respondió, les lance un cojín a la cara y se giraron hacia mí.

-Hola dulce hermana menor.-Dijo Emmet con dramatismo.

-¿Cómo estas en este bello día?-le siguió el juego Edward.

-Bien, muchas gracias.-dije con una sonrisa mientras ambos rodaban los ojos.-A que no saben, hoy fui al centro comercial.-grite.

-Como si me importara, duende malévolo.- respondió Emmet.-Espera, eso quiere decir que mi Rosie ya esta en casa.-Dio un grito de alegría y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Y como te fue?-pregunto mi querido hermano.

-Bien, compramos muchas muchas cosas. Respondí con una sonrisa.-me veré hermosa para el baile.

-No lo dudo.- respondí y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo era tan lindo, lo abrace con fuerza y le dije.-Te quiero hermanito.-

-Yo también Alice.-me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.-

-¿Y como se ve Bella con su nuevo look?-pregunto después de un rato.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunte.-¿Ella te dijo?- el asintió.- Cuéntame cuéntame ¿Como te fue?.-dije botando en mi asiento.

-Se podría decir que me fue muy bien.-dijo con una sonrisa yo sonreí también, me encantaba verlo feliz.

-Y bueno volviendo al tema anterior, Bella no se cortó el cabello.- le dije.

-¿No?-pregunto, negué con la cabeza.-Ella no nos quiere decir por que cambio de opinión.-dije fingiendo estar molesta. El se rió.

-¿Tu no tendrás que ver con eso verdad?-pregunte inspeccionándolo.

-Bueno, que yo sepa no.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-yo solo le dije que me gustaba mas como lo tenia ahora, pero no creo que haya sido por eso.-

Cuando dijo eso todo tenia sentido para mi, por eso Bella se sonrojo cuando le preguntamos por que había cambiado de opinión y luego cambio de tema, no quería cortárselo por que a Edward le gustaba como lo tenia, interesante. Pensé con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bno aqui el cap por fin, les quiero pedir perdon por durar tanto en actualizar es que tuve un problema como mi computadora y me tuve que quedar sin computadora como por tres meses, la verdad no se como sobrevivi a estar sin mi computadora por tanto tiempo pero despues de mucho tiempo logre arreglar el problema y aqui tengo mi computadora de vuelta, puse una nota en mi perfil para avisarles que no actualizaria por un tiempo pero como estaba en mi perfil dudo que alguien lo haya leido :P, tambien quiero decirles que lei la historia para saber maso menos por donde me quede y me di cuenta que tengo algunos errores ortograficos y que algunas oraciones al ser subidas a fanfiction fueron cortadas y no se entiende muy bien, les pido perdon por eso tambn cuando termine la historia volvere a subirla con los errores corregidos :),yyy... queria decirles que falta muy poco para que se acabe quizas dos o tres capitulos y tengo algunas ideas para nuevas historias y quizas One-shots pero todo eso despues de que termine con esta historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap :)**

_**xXArleenXx**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si me pertenece y no se permite copia o adaptación sin mi permiso.**

_**EPOV **_

_-¿Tu no tendrás que ver con eso verdad?-Me pregunto inspeccionándome._

_-Bueno, que yo sepa no.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.-yo solo le dije que me gustaba mas como lo tenia ahora, pero no creo que haya sido por eso.-_

Alice se puso pensativa y puso una gran sonrisa en su cara y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos, la mire interrogante y ella solo se encogió de hombros y subió a su cuarto bailoteando. Suspire, Así es Alice de loca.-Pensé, subí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, tenia muchas ganas de llamar a Bella, pero ¿Y si no quería que la llamara? ¿Y si se daba cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Y si pensaba que era un acosador? Deje de pensar en todas esas preguntas y decidí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y apresure a mis hermanos para ir al instituto, quería hablar con Bella aunque ella muy pocas veces llegaba temprano al instituto pero hoy tenia la esperanza de que llegaría temprano, al bajar de mi volvo, vi su hermoso cabello largo volar con el viento, ella se encontraba delante a su auto y jugaba con la llave en sus manos mientras hablaba con Rosalie, corrí hacia ellas y salude a Rose, Bella me dio una hermosa sonrisa mientras yo le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo levemente, tan levemente que casi no lo note, luego llegaron Emmet y Alice.

-Hola chicas.-Dijo Alice con su típica sonrisa.

-Hey Bells.-Dijo Emmet dándole un abrazo de oso.

-Emm, no... respirar.-murmuro Bella, Emmet la soltó y le dedico una gran sonrisa, luego se volteo hacia Rosalie y murmuro algo como lo mejor para último y le dio un beso.

-¿Y Jazz?- pregunto la enana.

-Esta en la biblioteca.- Respondió Rose.-Esta buscando uno de esos libros sobre guerra.-

-Voy a buscarlo.-Dijo Alice mientras se marchaba, Rose le dio un codazo a Emmet y le susurro algo.

-Bueno Rosie y yo nos vamos a…-se rasco el cuello nervioso.-

-Vamos a la cancha.-Dijo Rose mientras se llevaba a Emmet con ella, sonreí ellos eran unos buenos amigos. Yo mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que faltaba mucho para que empezara la primera clase, me gire hacia donde Bella y me recargue sobre su auto.

-¿Cómo les fue ayer?-Le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien, compramos muchas cosas.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Vestidos, zapatos, todo eso.-

-No te cortaste el pelo.-le dije, ella asintió.- ¿Por qué?-Ella se sonrojo, miro hacia otro lado y susurro.-Cambie de opinión.-Yo alce una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Que bueno.-dije fingiendo alivio, pero la verdad aunque ella se cortara el pelo aun así se vería hermosa.-Te ves hermosa así como estas.-Le dije con un poco sonrojado, ella rio y me toco la mejilla, una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro, se sentía tan bien su pequeña mano en mi cara, ella también sonrió.

-Te ves muy lindo sonrojado.-Me dijo, yo reí y dije.-Tu te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas.-Ella rio conmigo. Parecíamos unos tontos, riéndonos de cualquier cosa, pero a mí me encantaba estar así con ella. Toque su pequeña nariz con mi dedo.-No empieces.-dijo en tono serio pero con una sonrisa en su cara, iba a seguir provocándola pero en ese instante sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, yo suspire y nos fuimos a nuestra primera clase literatura, compartíamos la clase pero no la mesa, cuando llegamos fui a sentarme con Jasper que estaba leyendo un libro y Bella se fue a su asiento con Jessica la chismosa del instituto.

-Hola, Jazz.-le dije con una sonrisa burlona, usando el apodo que mi hermana le había puesto.-

-Hola, Edward.-dijo cerrando el libro y mirando hacia la ventana, lo mire extrañado, el suspiro y siguió viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunte preocupado.

-Nada fuera de lo normal.- Respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

-¿Nada fuera de lo normal? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Vergüenza.-Susurro bajito, mas para si mismo que para mi, suspiro.-Ya vuelvo.-dijo y camino hacia el asiento de Bella, se paro al lado de su mesa y empezó a contarle algo, el profesor no había llegado, el suele llegar tarde a la primera hora de clases.

-¿Vergüenza?-pregunte al aire confundido, ¿Qué le pasaba a Jasper?

Unos minutos después llego el profesor, y Jasper volvió hacia su asiento, le lance una mirada interrogante, la cual ignoro. Las clases pasaron y llego el almuerzo, fui a comprar mi almuerzo y vi como Jasper y Bella secreteaban, no sabia si sentarme con ellos o no, parecían que hablaban algo en privado, Rose se sentó junto a ellos y volvieron a secretear, fui hacia otra mesa que estaba vacía y me senté a comer mi almuerzo, unos minutos después Emmet se sentó conmigo, parecía un poco fastidiado.

-¿A ti también te sacaron?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-No, yo decidí venir aquí.-le explique mientras mordía mi sándwich de queso.-Parece que hablan de algo privado y no quise interrumpir, ¿A ti te sacaron?-pregunte con una sonrisa de burla.

-Si me dijeron, Emmet estamos hablando algo importante bla bla bla.-dijo haciendo muecas y moviendo las manos exageradamente. Me reí de lo infantil que era.-¿Y la enana?-pregunto mirando hacia los lados.

-La vi hablando con la profesora de Arte.-le dije.-De seguro tardara, ya sabes como es ella de parlanchina.-dije con una sonrisa, Emm soltó una carcajada mientras asentía.-Esa enana es un caso.- dijo y yo asentí.

Estaba concentrado en mi comida, cuando escuche el sonido de una silla, mire hacia arriba y vi a Bella sentándose al lado de mi, venia con Rose y con Jasper, Jasper se sentó al lado de Bella, y Rose al lado de Emm.

-Hola chicos.-dije extrañado, ellos me devolvieron el saludo.

-Osito.-Dijo Rose con voz melosa observando a Emmet, el se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.-¿Estas molesto?-le pregunto, Emmet siguió ignorándola. Pero después de unos minutos pregunto con voz acusadora-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¿No podemos estar aquí?-Pregunto Bella con incredulidad.

-No-dijo el frunciendo el ceño.-Ustedes no pueden chismear sin nosotros y sacarnos del grupo así como así.-Dijo el con un tono exagerado, aunque la verdad yo también me sentí un poco excluido.

-Aww, lo siento osito bello.-dijo Rose.- Lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando algo importante, te contare luego ¿si?-le pregunto como si fuera un bebe.

-¿De verdad me contaras?-pregunto Emmet mirándola, ella asintió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Hola chicos.-Saludo Alice, ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Hola Alice.-dijimos a coro, ella sonrió.

Bella golpeo a Jasper con el codo, el la miro nervioso y ella solo asintió.-Alice, ¿Me acompañas a fuera?-pregunto Jasper.

-Contigo iría a donde sea Jazz.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras salían de la cafetería. Los mire a todos, preguntándole con la mirada ¿que había pasado?, Bella y Rose tenían grandes sonrisas en sus labios.

-¿Que pasa Bella?-le pregunte en un susurro, ella me miro y negó con la cabeza.-Nada.-

-Luego te enteraras-Agrego. Pero yo quería saber que pasaba, no me gustaba estar como un despistado, suspire y me puse a pensar en otra cosa, de seguro Bella ni Rosalie nos dirían que pasaba.

Las clases pasaron y ya era la hora de salida, Rose y Bella estaban sentadas en la acera hablando de ropa, Rose y Bella esperaban que Jasper saliera de su ultima clase para así poder ir a casa de Rose, Emmet y Yo estábamos recostados del auto esperando a Alice, Emmet me estaba contando que había pasado en el partido de basketball anterior, cuando de pronto una duende se me lanzo encima para darme un fuerte abrazo y Jasper venia detrás con una sonrisa, se puso a hablar con las chicas y ellas le dieron un gran abrazo.

-Tengo una cita para el baile.- Me susurro Alice emocionada.

-A si ¿y quien es?-pregunte haciéndome el tonto

-Jazz.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hey ¿Y a mi no me das abrazo?-pregunto mi hermano grandulón, ella lo fue a abrazar y empezó a parlotear con las chicas, Jasper se acerco a nosotros.

-A si que ¿Por eso estabas nervioso?-le pregunte, el asintió avergonzado, Emmet rio, yo le di una palmada en el hombro y le dije.-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Jazz.-

-Yo espero que tu también hagas lo mismo.- Me dijo Emm entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que haga que? -Pregunte confundido.

-Tener valor y preguntarle a Bella.-me explico como si fuera obvio.

Mordí mi labio, dudando, no creo tener el valor suficiente para preguntarle, soy un cobarde lo se.

* * *

**Aqui capitulo 15! **

**No tengo mucho que decir, espero que les halla gustado :)**

_**xXArleenXX**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si me pertenece y no se permite copia o adaptación sin mi permiso.**

**EPOV**

Cuando llegamos a casa fui a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama y pensé en las posibilidades, Bella y yo habíamos mejorado mucho en nuestra "relación", pase de ser odiado a ser ¿apreciado?, quería saber qué significaba yo para ella, ¿Me apreciaba, me quería o solo le caía bien? Toda la noche me la pase pensando en las posibles respuestas a esas preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente estaba nervioso, pero decidido, ya el baile se acercaba y no podía estar dudando tanto porque si duraba mucho tiempo los admiradores de Bella querrían salir con ella al enterarse que aun seguía sin pareja, hoy le preguntaría si quería ir conmigo, ya estaba preparado para el rechazo por si decía que no, lo que es lo mas posible.

Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré a Emmet comiendo en el desayunador y la enana estaba a su lado pero ella estaba con la mirada perdida y una mueca extraña.

-¿Le pasa algo a Alice?- Le pregunte a Emmet, el la observo y se encogió de hombros, se giro hacia mi.

-¿Ya pensaste sobre lo que te dijimos Jasper y yo ayer? -me pregunto, yo asentí y me senté con ellos mientras le daba una mordida a mi tostada.- ¿Lo harás?-pregunto y yo volví a asentir.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Alice.

-Cosas de hombres.- Respondió Emmet fingiendo estar molesto.-

-Le preguntare a Bella si quiere ir al baile conmigo.-Le respondí, ella hizo una mueca y dijo.-Hablando de eso, yo quería…

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?- nos pregunto Esme bajando las escaleras.-Se les hará tarde.

Yo me pare de mi asiento.-Esme tiene razón, será mejor que nos vayamos.- Nos despedimos de ella y salimos rumbo al instituto.

-Edward, que te quería decir que ayer…-Empezó Alice pero mi teléfono la interrumpió.-Espera un momento Alice.- dije mientras cogía el teléfono.

-¿Qué paso Jasper?-pregunte preocupado, el nunca me llamaba tan temprano.

-Hola Edward, necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Necesito que le digas al profesor de Literatura que no llegare a tiempo a su clase porque se me presento un imprevisto.-Me explico.

-Ok, ¿Pero todo esta bien?

-Si, solo fue que Rose se quedo dormida mientras me bañaba y ahora tengo que esperar a que se bañe y cambie.

-Ósea, ¿Casi una hora?-pregunte con humor.

-Algo así.- me respondió riendo

-Bueno, te cuelgo que estoy manejando.-

-Adiós Edward y gracias.-colgué el teléfono.

-¿Le paso algo a mi Jazzy?-Pregunto Alice preocupada.

-¿Le paso algo a mi Rossie?-pregunto Emmet con el mismo tono.

Suspire.-No les paso nada a ninguno de los dos, solo llegaran un poco tarde, eso es todo.-les explique con lentitud, ellos asintieron.

Al llegar al instituto me desmonte del carro y busque a Bella con la mirada, estaba sentada en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la entrada del instituto y estaba con el idiota de Vulturi. _Celos_, si estaba celoso, no quería ver a ese estúpido cerca de Bella, estaba por dirigirme hacia ellos, pero Alice me toco el brazo, la mire interrogante.-Espera.-me dijo.-Alice hablamos luego, ¿si? – Le dije.-Pero..- se quejo, le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaban Bella y Alec, me senté frente a ellos.

-Hola.-dije mirando a Bella exclusivamente.

-Hola.- me saludo con una hermosa sonrisa, se la devolví.

-¿Qué quieres?-me pregunto el molesto de Alec.

-Hablar con Bella.-Le respondí mirándolo con furia.

-Dime Edward.-Me dijo Bella ignorando a Alec.

-Te quería preguntar algo.-pero cuando le iba a decir "a solas", el idiota de Alec me interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Que querías preguntarle si quería ir al baile contigo?-me pregunto con burla y rio falsamente.-lamento decirte que ya tiene pareja.-dijo pasando su brazo por el hombro de Bella. De pronto no tenia ganas de nada, estaba decepcionado, triste y molesto, todo a la vez.

-No, no le iba a preguntar eso.- mentí, no quería que el supiera la verdad.-

El rio.-Eres un mal mentiroso.-Dijo con tono burlón-

-Alec.-Le advirtió Bella molesta.

-Ya tengo pareja.- le dije una gran mentira.

-A si ¿Y a quien?- me pregunto sospechando de mi.

- A Tanya.- Dije cuando la vi entrando al instituto. Bella se sorprendió y Alec siguió con su interrogatorio, que ya me estaba empezando a molestar.-Y entonces ¿Qué querías preguntarle?-

-Quería preguntarle si me podía prestar sus apuntes de literatura, ya que Jasper llegara tarde.- Mentí rápidamente.- ¿Ahora dejaras tus estúpidas preguntas?-pregunte molesto, el asintió y me gire a Bella, ella me entrego su cuaderno un poco molesta y se fue a clase, Alec la siguió de inmediato, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que estaba tarde, camine hacia el salón sin muchos ánimos, el profesor me reprendió por la tardanza y nos dio un libro a cada uno para que leyéramos un capitulo.

Pasaron las clases y llego el almuerzo, todos estaban sentados en nuestra mesa, Alice estaba al lado de Jasper y Rose al lado de Emmet y Bella estaba sola, me senté a su lado y los salude, todos me devolvieron el saludo excepto Bella, trate de hablarle pero me estaba ignorando al parecer estaba molesta conmigo, pero no sabia porque, yo soy el que debería estar molesto con ella por haber decidió ir con el estúpido de Vulturi.

Y así siguió el día, Bella me ignoro completamente en biología y cada vez que le hablaba se ponía mas molesta, así que decidí callarme hasta que el enojo se le pasara.

Cuando llegamos a casa, estaba con los ánimos por el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Eddie?-Pregunto Emmet alzando una ceja.

Me tire en el sofá de la sala, y Alice se sentó en el sillón de al lado.-Bella, ya tiene una cita para el baile.-dije mirando al techo y suspirando al final.

Emmet abrió los ojos.- ¿Y con quien?

-Con Alec.- Respondió Alice. La mire interrogante, ¿como lo sabia?

Ella se encogió de hombros con una expresión de disculpa.-Te lo quise decir hoy, pero no me diste tiempo.-

Suspire.-Lo siento Alice.- dije mirándola a los ojos

-No, Edward yo lo siento.-Dijo ella

-No es tu culpa, Alice.-dije mientras me paraba a abrazarla.

-Abrazo grupal.-Grito Emmet con todas sus fuerzas, y nos aplasto a Alice y a mí.

Ese momento me alegro un poco, solo un poco.

* * *

**Aqui capitulo 16 :)**

**¿Me podrian ayudar a encontrar un fic?, es un fic que me gusta mucho y que no lo encuentro, puse parte de lo que me recuerdo en mi perfil asi que si me pueden ayudar estare agradecida :D**

**Y por ultimo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no tardare mucho en subir el 17.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si me pertenece y no se permite copia o adaptación sin mi permiso.**

**EPOV**

El día del baile había llegado, no tenía ganas de ir ya que vería a Alec y a Bella juntos, pero debía de demostrarle al Alec que tenía una cita para el baile. Así que unos días después de mi pequeña mentira, tuve que preguntarle a Tanya si quería ir conmigo al baile, ella acepto de inmediato y se fue corriendo a contrale el chisme a sus amigas, ese dia Bella estaba mas que furiosa, desde ese día Bella me ha estado ignorando completamente, de verdad no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta conmigo.

Ahora me preparaba para mi tortura, tener que soportar a Tanya y peor tener que soportar ver a Bella con Alec. Alice había elegido la ropa que Emmet y yo debíamos usar, los dos estábamos listos hace media hora, pero teníamos que esperar a que Alice se cambiara.

Cuando Alice termino Emmet y ella se fueron en su porche, yo me subí a mi volvo para ir a buscar a Tanya.

-Hola Eddie.-Grito ella desde la puerta de su casa.

-Me llamo Edward, Tanya.- le dije un poco irritado.

-Pero es que Eddie suena más cariñoso.-me dijo haciendo un puchero que intentaba ser tierno.

Suspire y agarre el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos.-mi nombre es Edward, así que llámame Edward por favor.-dije exasperado, le abrí la puerta para que entrara, volví a suspirar y me tranquilice un poco, -Esta noche será larga.- pensé.

Maneje hacia el instituto mientras Tanya parloteaba sobre lo mucho que le había costado su vestido, yo asentí, como si le estuviera prestando atención.

Llegamos al instituto y nos dirigimos hacia al gimnasio, el gimnasio estaba muy bien decorado era bastante amplio así que cabíamos todos los de instituto y más. Me fije en una esquina donde se encontraban todos sentados en una mesa charlando, nos acercamos hacia ellos, observe a Bella, que se veía hermosa con ese vestido, ella me miro yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió una sonrisa triste, me confundí ante ese gesto pero seguí saludando a los demás.

-Hola Bella.-Saludo Tanya

-Hola Tanya.- respondió Bella con un intento de sonrisa.

Me puse a hablar con los chicos acerca de deportes, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que de reojo miraba a Bella, ella estaba muy extraña, parecía pensativa pero a la vez triste, me pregunto que le pasara.

En un momento todos se pararon a bailar y solo quedábamos, Bella, Alec, Tanya y yo, había un silencio incomodo, Alec invito a Bella a bailar, pero ella se negó diciendo que no tenia ánimos. Necesitaba que Tanya y Alec se fueran pero ¿cómo hacia para que se fueran? Y como si Alice me leyera la mente, ella y Jasper buscaron a Alec y a Tanya para bailar, ellos dudaron pero al final aceptaron.

-Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?-ella me observo y asintió, la agarre de la mano y la lleve a fuera, al parqueo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunte mientras ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Me molesta que hayas invitado a Tanya.-Dijo con firmeza.

-Y a mi me molesta que hayas invitado a Alec.-le respondí.

-Yo no lo invite.-dijo ella.

-Pero aceptaste.-

-Si porque tu no me ibas a invitar-dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Querías que te invitara al baile?-le pregunte con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.-Bueno yo invite a Tanya porque tu aceptaste ir con Alec-Le explique.

-¿Me ibas a invitar?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

-Si, el mismo día que aceptaste ir con el idiota de Alec.-

Ella sonrió y suspiro, me miro a los ojos y después pregunto.-¿Te han dicho los bonitos que son tus ojos?

-Bueno, Además de mi madre y Alice, no-dije soltando una carcajada.

-Son muy bonitos.- dijo.

Yo sonreí y dije.-Pero, no más bonitos que los tuyos.-ella se sonrojo.

Después de un rato suspiro.-Tengo un problema Edward.-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Cuál?-pregunte preocupado.

Ella suspiro de nuevo.-Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.-dijo y yo reí con una gran felicidad creciendo en mi interior.-Eso no es un problema.-le respondí.

-Si, si lo es, me siento como una tonta, me dan ganas de golpear a Tanya cuando esta cerca de ti , me hace querer pasar mi tiempo contigo y me hace pensar en ti todo el día.-

-A mi me pasa lo mismo.- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-No es lo mismo, tu eres un chico maravilloso y yo soy solo una tonta, una tonta vanidosa.-

Me acerque a ella y la mire a los ojos.-Tú eres la chica más hermosa, graciosa y cariñosa que conozco, me pasa lo mismo que dijiste ante y mas, no me gustas Bella, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto con inseguridad, asentí y me acerque poco a poco a sus labios, cerré mis ojos y la bese, ella correspondió el beso y paso sus manos detrás de mi cuello, jugando con mi cabello. Fue mi primer beso con Bella Swan y fue maravilloso, me separe de ella y apoye mi frente en su frente.

-¿Quiere ser mi novia Bella?-pregunte con una gran sonrisa, ella asintió y me dio un besito.

-Te quiero mucho novio mío.- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo también _Mi chica Vanidosa.-_

Ella rio y volvió a besarme.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno aqui el ultimo capitulo, esta corto, iba junto con el capitulo anterior, pero decide separalo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia :)**

**Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, por las alertas, por darle a favoritos y por el simple hecho de leer esta historia :D**

**Ya estoy pensando en un OS pero no sera por ahora.**

**Sin mas que decir..**

_**xXArleenXx :)**_


End file.
